Who Says You're Too Young To Love?
by Kisara-Moonlight14
Summary: A/U"Welcome to Disney's Hero training high-school institution. Here is where you will learn your power, grow your power, and become the greatest God that is your power of all time! Have fun boys and girls!" Quoted the stupidest pamphlet he's ever laid eyes on. Hormonal teenagers plus super powers equals crazy kids! These characters had mental issues; especially in teenage years!
1. The Losers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Because if I DID I would have a crossover EXPLOSION! **_

_**A/n: Some characters have been aged to fit teenage standards. Example being Sherman(Mr Peabody and Sherman movie)(If you haven't seen it, no worries. There are no real spoilers other than what's already known.). Every character you see here will have a power! Either they already have it! Or I gave it to them generously! :) Also, enjoy thy Disney characters from all over thy Disney Universe! Along with some Dreamworks and Pixar respectively. And yes, the curse warning is relevant!  
**_

* * *

**Who says you're too Young To Love?**

**By Kisara-Moonlight14  
**

* * *

_**A/U"Welcome to Disney's Hero training high-school institution. Here is where you will learn your power, grow your power, and become the greatest God that is your power of all time! Have fun boys and girls, you're in for one hell of a ride!" Quoted the stupidest pamphlet he's ever laid eyes on. It's a shame they forgot to mention the crazies. Hormonal teenagers plus super powers equals crazy kids! These characters had mental issues; **__**especially**__** in their teenage years…..**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Losers**

One year. Three months. Eight days. Four hours. Twenty-seven minutes. Fifteen seconds and the clock is still tickin'.

That was how long he'd been a part of this school. It had been _that long_ since he first arrived. New, amazed, and, at first, anti-social. His grades were poor and his attitude was terrible. He didn't like wearing the school uniform; something they pressed upon him constantly, and he didn't like brushing his hair into the 'prince-like' brush over they tried to get him to sport. In which, to this day, he still never did. So much has happened since he first arrived. He made friends, he made enemies, and he even had a crush. He never did act upon it, only because he found it very difficult to do so. His class compared to her class was like milk and oil. They just didn't go together.

Where she was an A-class student and an S-classified heroine-in-training based on her control over her power along with the fact that she had been class president twice this time; he was a D-class student and a B-class hero-in-training that was nothing short of a delinquent that knew no boundaries because he cared not to have any. Where she was all perfect smiles and well-mannered with her Queen-like persona; he was all goofy smiles and ill-mannered with his peasant-like persona. She was a girl so far out of his reach; she didn't even know he existed. Even in class, He just didn't exist to her. He was just…there…..that's how it had been since he first came to school.

Even so, he still couldn't help his puppy-crushing. She was everything a girl should be for a guy like him. Dressed nice, smelt nice, hair nice, perfect model student and all sunshine and rainbows. But alas, that was unheard of in this school. A-class students were put with A-class students. Like D-class students were put with D-class students. And the same with everything else. The only time he'd seen her was in specials, the halls, the courtyard, and lunchroom. And even then….he didn't exist.

Maybe it was just him, or perhaps she just didn't see a reason to engage in conversation with someone as hard-headed as he was. He didn't know. That's how it's always been. He wanted to change that this year but so far…three months into the new year…nothing has changed; the same things with her every single day. It was getting old, to say the least, but hey..the girl just wouldn't leave his dreams at night so he couldn't very well forget her now could he?

What's worse is his friends. Not in terms of them being his friends. But more in terms of them teasing him about it. That was another thing that hadn't changed. His friends would tease and pick at every time they caught him **'ogling'** her…as they put it. He hated when they'd say that. Especially on the days they would use the term '**eye fuck'** or **'ripping her clothes off with his eyes**' or this one(It was a good one)…'**mind raping'**. _He couldn't stand it!_ **Especially** the last one. What was he, some savage? Damn, hormonal teenagers.

Speaking of them, they had been his friends since he first arrived. Yeah, he was a bit of a loner. But they wouldn't leave him be. Everywhere he went, they went. Everything he did, they did. At first, it was to get a rise out of him. To see if he could feel anything since he kept an emotionless mask for the first two-weeks. Hey, he didn't want to go to the damn school in the first place but he did. And eventually, he warmed up to them and they've been inseparable since.

They were his friends. His best friends. They were like his family. His brothers and sisters. They were like the blood that ran through his veins. Like the heart that functioned his body. And like the body that needed a soul. He needed them as they needed him. He couldn't function or live without them. If one of them was hurt, they all were hurt. If one of them was in a fight, they all were in a fight. If one of them was jumped, they all jumped in. This was his group, his gang, his family. They meant the world to him as he meant the world to them. And there was no one, I mean anyone….that could tear them apart.

His group was made up of seven; seven of the most notorious students to walk the school grounds. They were infamously known for being as much of a delinquent as he was. They were rude, careless, irresponsible, violent, hellions who took joy in creating mischief with no interest in being bound by rules or obligations. They were considered the 'baddest of the bad'. In fact, now that he thought about it, they were known by many names. 'The Rippers', 'The Krakens', 'The Punks', 'The Hoodlums'.

Oh…..and his personal favorite…_'The Losers'_

The first time he heard that, he thought, _'Perfect._' That was the perfect name for them. Yes, it originated from a comic book series. But hey, if they could be considered that based on _who they are_, by all means. That made them all the happier since it meant that they were known. And by a vast variety as well. Not just by the students….but also by their teachers.

He had to admit, he was a little surprised at first. They were all similar in many ways but they were also very different; particularly when it came down to power classification. As said before, they consisted of seven and only seven.

The first being himself, Jack Frost, boy with the silver locks, sapphire eyes, and good looks. At least…..good-looking enough for Miss Tooth Fairy's kids. At school it was like no one really cared. Or so, no one ever made it known. On the daily, he sported his unkempt hair, the schools uniform, and at times: his staff. The school's uniform consisted of navy-blue, white, silver, and gold colors. For the boys it was navy-blue slacks, white long-sleeved dress shirt, silver-vest, a golden tie, and black shoes. He wore it right…at least…_now_ he did. He was very good natured when it came to fun and doing the shit he wanted.

His favorite class was gym. His favorite sport was snow-boarding. And his favorite treat was ice cream. His pastimes were chillin with his friends, pranking his teachers, and..at times..upping girl's skirts. In which…he and his friends thought was hilarious. He was sixteen years old, 5'10. Had the brightest and the most perfect teeth known to man.(As Miss Tooth Fairy put it) And his power was that of winter snow. He was sent to this school by his parents since they found it easier for him to live life around those like him. His parents never held such abilities so they knew they couldn't help him. He understood and missed them a great deal. He promised his mother that when he graduated, he would return to her.

The second member was Ariel. Princess Ariel was the girl from the deepest parts of the ocean. She was sent to this school because her father thought it best for her to learn better of her power with those around her age and those with similar abilities as her own. Her hair was the brightest crimson red with eyes as blue as Atlantis. Her smile was always so bright and she was always so happy. She wore the school's uniform as it should be worn. It was the same colors as the boys, of course. It was put together nicely, although sometimes…she wondered if perverted old men came up with the outfit. The navy-blue skirt was way too short for her tastes-reaching above her mid-thigh; the _'tighter-than-it-should-be'_ long-sleeved white dress shirt hugged her upper form along with the silver vest. Luckily she wasn't large breasted or she probably wouldn't be able to breathe. The golden tie was placed properly and her black mary-janes buckled with comfort. What got her were the white **thigh-high** stockings. But alas, she wore it right. She always kept her hair out with a black hairband placed on top of her head for her own ease.

Her favorite class was potion art. Her favorite sport was swimming. And her favorite treat was pie. Her pastimes are hanging with the gang, creating new water flavors, and collecting anything shiny and colorful. She was sixteen years old, 5'4. And despite her looks, she was the most mischievous in their hell-raising. Her power was that of water.

The third member was Naveen. He was a Prince. And he was sure to let everyone know it. Even as his parents shipped off their only child due to his carefree and stuck-up nature and told him to never come back until he learned mannerism. He still respected his home and continued to call himself the Prince with his light-brown eyes shimmering with glee. He wore the male's uniform, kept his brown-hair the way he liked it, and walked around like he owned the place and everyone in it. He saw his friends as the only ones on his level and respected them as such.

His favorite class was music and lyrics. His favorite sport was football. And his favorite treat was gumbo. Yes, to him, gumbo was a treat. It was _damned good_. His pastimes was also hanging with his crew, writing song lyrics, and charming every good-lookin' female he could get his hands on. He was seventeen years old, 5'10. And extremely loyal. His power…was shape shifting. The old 'kiss the frog' trick and you'll get a prince almost, always…_always_…resulting in him getting a girl. Granted, it never last long. He would dump them a week later.

The fourth member was Hiccup. Hiccup came from the mountains far away. He, like Naveen, had a slight accent and was in a way…considered as royalty. His father was the leader of their land so it kind of made him a King and he a prince. However, not much thought was given to that. He was sent to this school for similar reasons as Jack. Particularly since he knew how his father felt about his abilities. And they were something his father didn't exactly agree with. He was a bit goofy and silly at times. He was afraid of a few things but never when it came to a fight. In which, for reasons unknown to him, he would always end up in. Whether it was because he was smarter than an A-class/S-class student and NEVER backed it up with his grades, or it was because a particular girl had the affections of more than one guy and they all took note that he liked her too. Whatever it was, he would always end up in a fight. Thankfully his group never let him get jumped. They were always there to back him up and if they weren't, they got their asses later. He didn't know why he was always the target but he can say he was never the victim.

His favorite class was anything related to Math and calculation. His favorite treat was anything cold. His favorite sport was Dragon Ball(a game played more on his homeland than anywhere else). He was sixteen years old, 5'9. He had a pet dragon he carried with him everywhere he went, his name was Toothless and he'd carry him along atop his head. Toothless was actually a very large dragon. All Hiccup had to do was throw him in the air and he'd shift into his larger form… He could revert back whenever he so pleased. His pastimes were Dragon-ball games with summoners like him, tinkering with anything he could get his hands on, and naturally…hanging with his friends. He wore the school uniform, had chestnut brown locks he kept disheveled, and emerald shined orbs. His power was dragon summoning and control.

The fifth member was Kristoff. Kristoff was a very, _very _**challenged** young man. Or so…that's what everyone outside of his family and group deduced him to be. He had issues when it came to talking with stones, animals, and natures. Everyone else just saw him talking to himself in this sense and therefore believed him to be crazy and again, _challenged_. Little did they know, it was just his abilities. His power. He could speak with all of the living that no one else can speak to. Like, Hiccup, he had the ability to summon. Only his summoning was with animals and in a more specific term…nature. Everything around him was living. Even the stones in walls to the water in the ocean. It was all living. And only he had the ability to speak with them.

He was very simple-minded and had the biggest crush on Ariel.(He'd never tell her that). He had a pet reindeer named Sven. Whom he also sported along with him, only Sven preferred to rest on his shoulder and not his head like Toothless. His favorite class was anything nature-related. His favorite sport was snow-boarding(like Jack) and his favorite treat was carrots.(More Sven's favorite but because he summoned it for him all of the time, it became his as well.) He was seventeen years old, 5'11. He too, wore the school uniform, had bright blonde hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. His pastimes were ice sculpting and collecting, spending time with friends, and playing with mammals of all kinds. His parents sent him here for a new life experience.

The sixth member was Anna. Yes, Anna. The sister of the very girl Jack Frost had a crush on. She knew very well he liked her beloved sister. However, she also understood that she should allow him to do as he wished when he was ready. She didn't want to interfere or press it upon her sister or even…make it known. If her sister was too dense to be aware of her surroundings then whatever, is whatever. She chose to ignore it. But again, Jack never made a move to make it known. So to her, he will deal with it in his own way. She was just ready to support him as she was a very good friend. She loved to tease him the most out of everyone else in their group; especially since she spoke with her sister almost every day. But due to their class grades and power classification, she lived in a completely different dorm than her sister. She only had the pleasure of seeing her in specials, the halls, and lunchroom. About the same as when Jack sees her, considering they are in the same class.

Her eyes were blue and her hair was strawberry-blonde and long to her mid-back. She kept it out most times but during gym she'd braid it into two. She wore the girl's uniform, and like Ariel, felt it was too sluttish to comfortably walk around in. She, like Naveen, is very much loyal and will stand up for them without a second thought. She was a hopeless romantic in her own world, had the biggest crush on an A-class student. So yes, she felt for Jack very much. And loved to use her power to her advantage. She was the complete opposite of her sister in that field. Her power, could make Jack Frost and her sister both melt into a large flood puddle if she so pleased. She set almost anything combustible to a flame; just to see it explode. And would purposely place unlit matches into people's seats and wait for them to sit on it to set aflame with snap of her finger to enjoy the sight of a person running around screaming as though they were on fire. She had complete control over whether a person(or anything) could burn. So the majority of the time, the individual was never** really** on fire. Her and her friends just got a kick out of watching people's horrified faces. Her favorite class was weaponry. Her favorite sport was soccer(particularly with fireballs) and her favorite treat was Jalapeño fries. She was fifteen years old, 5'6. Her pastimes were singing, pulling many pranks, and hanging with her posse. Her power was that of fire. She had been sent here a few months after her sister. Their parents felt it best for both of them.

And now, we have the seventh and last member, Sherman Peabody. Sherman was raised and grown under a dog. Yes, a dog. A talking dog. He was adopted by him a very young age. Thankfully, he never did act like one. Yeah, yeah…in a fight..he **bit** a couple of times. _Literally_. However, he considered himself a dog in his own way. No pun intended. He highly respected and loved his canine father, who was a teacher at said school, and thus was partially the reason for Sherman being here. He was sort of silly, somewhat shy, but was the biggest brain in school. He had firsthand knowledge of almost every subject due to his ability. He would have been an A-class student/S-power classification however he personally chose stay on the same level as his friends for fear of never seeing much of them again. His father pressed upon the matter a few times, but Sherman respectively refused. He liked where he was and planned to stay that way until graduation.

He wore glasses. _Damn cool glasses_ as Jack and Naveen would always put it. They were round and shaded over in green. What made them 'cool' was the fact they power sensed and searched. His glasses would tell him everything he needed to know of a person, whether it was their abilities, likes and dislikes, name, age, height, weight, and how to defeat said abilities. It also explained to him where they were, who they were talking to, and what they're favorite thing to do and eat was; even foretelling him a current crush or future crush. But that was also with anything. Most of this came from body signatures and soul patterns but explaining that to his friends was something they would never fully understand. His hair was reddish-brown, he kept it gelled up the same way since he was a kid, and his eyes was a light brown-orange mix that Ariel and a few other girls found….cute. A word he shuttered at. But when his crush came to him with the same words, he melted into a stupefied grin. He wore the school uniform as properly as can be with a few tweaks of his own. For example his 'smart' tie; in which stayed clean for reasons he shall never reveal. His 'smart' shoes; in which were really rocket-jets and a few other 'tweaks' that only he possessed. His favorite class was technology and futuristic dynamics. His favorite sport was Robot Fighting. And his favorite treat was hot pockets. His pastimes were creepin' with his group, time-travel, and creating new inventions. He was sixteen years old, 5'8. He was fairly popular with the ladies. Something Jack, Naveen, AND Hiccup could not fully grasp. And his power was that of time.

'_The Losers.' _

They were called **'The Losers.'**

And they were a group of seven and only seven.

Jack grew very fond of this group. As said, he loved them very much. He wouldn't replace them for the world.

Now if only he could get a particular girl to like him too. He was the opposite of her in many ways but they shared one thing in common. Cold. They both loved the cold. She was the ice to his snow. The peanut to his butter. The sun to his universe. A very _cold_ sun at that. She was as beautiful as the shimmering moon at night. As stunning as the stars that filled the deep sea sky. He loved her hair, her eyes, her smile, her walk, and her laugh. She was **the everything** in his world. And if not for his friends, he would more than likely be a lost, heart-broken fool. They completed him in a way far different from how she completed him. Yes, his friends were his rock and soul. But she was his existence; his very being. His friends completed him in a half; she completed him in a whole. If only, if only…he could be with her.

They were separated by class. They were separated by ability. They were separated by the students. They were separated by the teachers. They were separated by the school. Whenever he did get in trouble, some of the head professors would take light into his feelings for the girl. Somehow they would catch a certain look in his eyes whenever she walked out of the president's office. She was student president after all. It made sense for her to be around the school's president most of the time. Thus was partially why he took joy into getting in trouble. He would be sent to the office and when lucky, he would see her. The women in the office, the vicious Queen of Hearts and the dark Lady Tremaine, would scowl at him for even attempting to look at the said girl. And they would always snip about it to each other and him in all annoyance. They even went so far as to tell him she was too good for him. Not just that…they also said he was too young.

"What do you brats know about love anyway?"

Jack looked up from where he was seated, and that was by the door that held the domain for their president. He raised a brow when the Queen of Hearts scowled at him from across the large black, red, and purple decorated room. His friends, whom were all seated in the seats lined up against the wall beside him, had brought their attention to the woman as well. What the hell was her problem?

"You seven get sent to this office so much, it's a shame the president has not kicked you _**out**_ of this prestigious school. If it were me, **I would have your heads**!"

"Well it **isn't** you, now is it?!" mocked Naveen with a smirk and a roll to his eyes. The friends broke out in laughter when the Queen of Hearts snorted. Her eyes narrowing into slits at the seven youthful brats.

"You damn brat! You are very lucky I'm not authorized to sew your mouths shut! Or else—."

"**You'd have our heads!" **Anna ridiculed. Sending everyone into another fit of laughter. The Queen's scowl deepened. Oh how she missed her sword. If only she wasn't bound by rules. She would truly have their heads.

"Hey, Mrs. Queenie?" Her eyes cut from Anna to Jack and was met with a wide smirk. If her scowl could get any deeper, it very well did.

"You dare call me Queenie?! It's Queen of Hearts to you, boy!"

Jack ignored that. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "You should stop acting like that. I'm sure it's the reason your husband left you."

That was it! She grabbed for the nearest sharp object and that was her pen! She lunged forward, jumping over her desk and towards the boy that _**dared**_ continue to smirk at her with glee in his eyes. The rest of them laughed harder and made no move. Even Lady Tremaine stayed at her desk and watched with a lingering darkness. The anticipated strike never came for a powerful voice boomed into the room; causing the Queen of Hearts and Lady Tremaine to still where they were.

"**Jack Frost!"**

He froze.

"**Anna Arendelle!"**

She froze.

"**Naveen Maldonia, Sherman Peabody, Ariel Sea, Kristoff Bjorgman and Hiccup Haddock!"**

They froze.

"**In my office!** _**Now!**__"_

This voice, it made their blood and the entity of the room run cold. For Jack, if it can get any colder, it very well felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.

Full of fear and drained faces, they all obeyed their president and moved to enter her office. Jack followed last and stopped when the Queen of Hearts' spiteful voice filled the once silent air.

"I asked you before, boy. What do you brats know about love? Nothing…you're too young to love.."

Jack said nothing and slowly followed his friends into the president's office. What did that hateful woman know? Her husband left her. So he never understood why she still referred to herself as the Queen of Hearts. Nor did he understand why she felt the need to shove it in his face. Since when did love have an age? Anyone can love. Anything can love. That's what he believed. 'I mean…come on…'

"Who says you're too young to love?"

* * *

**A/N-Again Sherman is from Mr. Peabody and Sherman movie and Lady Tremaine is Cinderella's stepmother. That's her real name. I thought it would be interesting to see a variety of Disney classics here as well. Example being Ariel. *cuddles* I love her. And there will be more surprises to come. Also, I tried to look up their real names and found that only few had last names so…I gave it to them. **

**Another thing: the first two chaps are more introduction than anything..**

**Next Chapter: The Conquerors**


	2. The Conquerors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Because if I DID I would have a crossover EXPLOSION!**_

* * *

_**A/n: A big thanks to those that reviewed, alerted, and faved! You are wonderful! And this chapter wouldn't have been out so soon if it weren't for you! ;P Enjoy readers!  
Edit: Sorry to those that received 2**__**nd**__** chapter notification. I was making some edits….figuring things out. My apologies.**_

* * *

**Who says you're too Young To Love?**

**By Kisara Moon-light14**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Conquerors**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…..tick.._

The clock was ticking.

She could hear its slow ticks with a feel of apprehension; she was ready to leave. She sat at her desk crammed with paperwork. She was the president of the student body and still couldn't understand, after a full year of this last semester, why she applied again. This was all work and stress; especially if she wasn't willing to get it all done today like she normally would. Most of it was requests for new clubs and others were piles of tests that teachers obviously didn't feel like doing. In truth, professors were not to send her anything unless they felt they couldn't complete the task or give a proper grade. She was to only receive their work if it was difficult for the teachers or if they hadn't the time. She could very well tell that they just didn't want the load. So they shipped if off to her. She took note of the increase in this past week; she'd have to report this to the president. Her professors were taking advantage of her.

She didn't like to be taken advantage of.

When she first arrived to this school, the president took note of her intellect. She was very smart and very determined. She explained to her options regarding her class and where she would like to be placed based on her abilities; very few were asked of this. All others were simply placed. She asked for the best because she was to prove to her parents that she was in fact, the best. Her parents wanted her to achieve greatness here and she promised that she would bring home the trophy. She was going to be great and she was going to be strong. She was to be nothing less and she, herself, expected nothing less.

Her president also took note of her power. During the enrollment power test, she was classed as an S; the S being the most powerful. She was, at first, surprised since all her life she believed herself to be weak. She couldn't control it entirely and her parents taught her it to be best to conceal it from her kingdom. Whenever she felt some sort of way, her power would act on its own; consequentially in someone getting hurt around her. So she felt it to be destructive and feral; resulting in her shunning away from both her family and herself. No matter how much her sister came to her; begging her to come out of her room to play(she had the power of fire and told her she couldn't be hurt) or how much her parents insisted that'd she'd be fine. She refused it. She refused it all. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she hurt them. She just couldn't bear it.

Until one day, her parents received a letter. It was an invitation to the world's most prestigious power training school for the gifted; the high-school branch. Disney's Hero Training Institution. The brochure spoke volumes to her parents, her sister, and herself. If there were others out there like her; uncontrolled, frightened, and longing(longing to release her power without restraint); than this was her answer. This school would help her to control her power and would also help for her to meet others with powers similar to hers. This was perfect. This is what she was waiting for. This school would make her life. She was going. And her family all encouraged her.

Upon her acceptance and being placed in the best above all classes, she found her class to be filled with vigorous and conniving people. They cared nothing for those around them and turned up their noses to those that did care. They all seemed very selfish, spoiled, and devious. Walking in the halls with them, she noticed all the school held mixed emotions for their rank. Some scurried from their sight, others respected the very ground they walked on, and few frowned upon their being. She couldn't exactly blame them, her classmates did seem as such even to her. But she was still new at the time; she understood little of the goings in the school. She felt she was very kind, very open, and very friendly. She couldn't imagine being one of these people.

And then some months later, she _became_ one of these people after being taken advantage of. She wanted friends, at the time she had none. And one of the students..classified as c-class…offered a friendship. She accepted even after all the warnings from a fellow classmate. Since she believed no one cared in her class, she chose to not heed her warning and soon later, found that she should have. The girl was only using her to gain ahead in classes and popularity. She would constantly brag about how she overpowered an S-class student and forced her to do her work and that she was so stupid and easily fooled into being her servant.

She later scorned the girl in front of the school during recess; shaming her for dishonesty and foolishness. Never again did she trust someone outside of her class. She soon thanked her fellow classmate for the warning. And that resulted in her first friendship. She felt her haughty class wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they were the way they were because of being taken advantage of. It only made sense to trust only those on your level. Everyone else was your enemy. They were to not be trusted. And she was glad to understand this quickly.

As the months rolled by, she gained five more friends. They quickly became very close friends as her first friendship. Totaling her best friends in six; this stayed that way, falling into the new year and three months in; their friendship held strong.

Only these six friends could match her. Students in the school took note to their band. They could tell that they were all very close since they were only seen around each other and only each other. They created a special circle and connection that was felt for them and only them. They were together in every class, every recess, during lunch, all the specials, and even in the halls. They were inseparable. Their world was theirs and theirs alone. They were siblings, her school family, and all six of her senses. Being around them for a year and a half opened new doors to a future she could have never dreamt of alone. They kept her cold ice, warm. Her frozen heart, alive. And now, without them, she couldn't think of ever getting by.

They kept her happy. They had their own way of fun and giggles. Yes, most saw them as uppity. But in reality, they took their school and work seriously. There was no room for imprudence. This was a prestigious school; respected for its high-class professors and unmatched power ranking. All should be very proud to attend and they were. They were very proud of their school and their class. They were to graduate with honors. Nothing less was acceptable. And if everyone else wasn't going to do the same, then they were nobodies. They didn't have the time or day for them. It would be a waste. That's not how they saw it; this school was a once in a lifetime chance. They cherished it.

Because of this attitude; they were condemned by the student body as heartless souls and yet, at the same time, admired for obstinate attitudes.. They were grouped by everyone as power freaks. And power; being in control. They out skilled the school in both prowess and taxonomy. They knew this already, and were proud to show it off. This alone, resulted in a name. They were given a name known by most that felt it only right for them. Especially since this title summed it all up.

The Conquerors.

That's what they were known as.

The Conquerors.

If it wasn't because of their perfect grades and their undefeated power record; it very well was because of their superior complexes and their conceited downpour over the school. No one has ever dared to cross them and if they did, they'd soon regret it. They were A-class students and S-power classification. They were the school's honor students and perfect model undergraduates for the student body. They were what _everyone else_ wanted to be; outclassed, unstoppable, relentless, and all around flawless. They were ideal. They were supreme. They were absolute. They were almighty. They were the power behind perfection.

They divided the school with rank. They divided the school with class. They divided the school with skill. They divided the school with power. And because they divided, it was easy to defeat, it was easy to control, it was easy to rule, it was easy to overtake, it was easy…

…to conquer.

Divide and conquer.

That was the key to a fruitful life, as their president would always say. That was the key to riches and success. Yes, success. They excelled in everything. Everything they did was sure to end in success. Their brains were built solely to surpass; as though they were born to prevail over all. They would make great leaders; powerful leaders. And no one dared to cross their paths.

Her group was an assemblage of seven and only seven.

They were known as 'The Conquerors.'

The first was she, Elsa Arendelle. Elsa used to be a very estranged girl. Coming to the school has changed her a lot. She was still very kind and had _some_ solitude tendencies, although happier now she can relate to several different people. She was chosen to be student president by the president of the school herself. Her power record remains untarnished since arriving and is unmatched in all her specials classes. She's mostly seen with her face planted in work, she never fails to complete her assignments on time, and the professors voted her the perfect model student. She wore the school's uniform, only s-classed students had jackets the same color as their pants with an S sewed onto the left-side of her chest and on the right was sewed an A; both in the golden color. Her eyes were ice-blue, and her hair was platinum blonde; she had it braided into a single braid that draped over her shoulder with a single blue snowflake band to keep in place.

Her favorite class was physical education. Her favorite sport was ice skating. And her favorite treat was shaved ice. Her pastimes were charm collection, violin lessons, and talking to her sister. She was sixteen-years old, 5'8. Very popular amongst the male population and again, a preferred student amongst her professors, she loved to be around her friends during all of her breaks and in class. She couldn't wait to call her sister at the end of the day. And she hoped one day she would be as refined as her president to return home with such divinity. She had much to learn, more so with her pride. Her power was of Ice and snow.

The second member was Tiana. Tiana was Elsa's first and closest friend of the group. She loved to read, plant, and cook. In fact, the gang would always look forward to her cooking since her cooking was better than the school's food. She would make anything for them if they asked. Elsa's favorite pastry by her was angel frost-coated food cake. And she was _never_ seen without a cook book. She carried around samples with her and has her friends try them out during lunch. She was the most loyal of their friendship. She would back them up on anything. Especially if it involved intellect. Her hair was black and held high in a pony-tail with curls cascading from it to her shoulder. A bang fell over her deep brown eyes and a small smile was always seen upon her features. She was sixteen years old, 5'5. She wore the school uniform comfortably and kept her school bag strapped to her like a lifeguard. She put almost everything she loved into her; her books; from cooking to arts and her seeds and herbs that she used for new recipes and planting. She also had a huge thing for fashion. She loved to sew and make accessories. She had made all the pins in her friends', and even her, hair..

Her favorite class was home economics. Her favorite sport was gymnastics. And her favorite treat was almost anything sweet she made. Her pastimes were fashion designing, planting, and making new recipes. She especially loved to grow things. That was her ability. She could grow anything she wanted. Particularly with plants. She had special abilities to speak with animals as well but she didn't know much about that. To her friends, she was like the poison Ivy on Batman. Growing plants and entrapping people in them. Enemies beware! Elsa joked. She also found it funny since she would never use her power against men in particular to get what she wanted. She could never use her flytrap to encase anything really. She was more into her education and books, more so than her abilities. Her mother sent her here to learn something and make friends like her. Similar to most of her friend's stories. But she found she never much cared. She did have a surprisingly good control over it though. And like the rest of them, she had ego issues.

The third member was Rapunzel. She had the longest hair on record. Her golden tresses were only seen at its peak during gym when she had to use it to her advantage during challenges or in her dorm where she and Belle spent countless hours brushing it. During school hours she'd keep it in a very large braid that doubled over a few times to keep off of the floor. Random hair pins shaped in flowers and butterflies spread throughout. She was widely popular with both males and females because of her hair and boyfriend, Flynn would keep her fans at bay. She was very happy, bubbly, and talkative; mainly after she became comfortable around her, now very close, friends. Her eyes were shinned like emeralds and she wore the school uniform without the stockings. The teacher's pressed for her to wear them but she complained they were too tight. Since her parents paid a visit on the matter, they president allowed this to slide because of her perfect grades. She believed if they weren't so great the president would have forced it upon her.

Her favorite class was physical education(it often gave her a thrill—Like Elsa, Bunnymund was her favorite teacher). Her favorite sport was volley ball;** power** volleyball by the way they played it. And her favorite treat was berries. She studied as hard as her friends did but she was often distracted by the world around her due to her sheltered life at home as a princess. Not that it affected her grades, she was very bright. Her pastimes were sneaking around with Flynn, hanging with her group, and flower collecting. Thanks to Elsa's help, she knew how to keep her hair up. Elsa was the reason behind the large braid and since has come up with different pins for it. Tiana would make them for her. She was sixteen years old, 5'6. Her power was that of light. She always had the advantage in gym during challenges. Blinding light was always perfect for getting away. Something her team thanked her for. And she would always use it with Eric to help things grow. She recently learned how to glow it bright enough to make heat and low enough to not blind. She has hope to one day become as powerful as the sun.

The fourth member was Belle. She was such a pretty girl. Like Tiana, she loved to read and like Elsa, she loved to write. That's how she came to know them. They all shared this thirst for knowledge so she was only able to get along with them without coming off as a know-it-all book reading snob. She loved to play power chess, especially considering she has gone undefeated in the past year and has become grandmaster. Her favorite books were romantic-fantasy novels and she was always seen studying. Much like _most_ of them. She could say she was an ordinary girl compared to her peers. She chose not to draw attention outside her competitive chess; the school being a main. However, that was a feat in itself considering her membership with the Conquerors. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes. She kept her hair pulled back into a low-silver bow; and wore the school uniform as it should be worn. She was constantly seen with books stacking her school bag and arms. And as her admirers always put it, her nose was high in the air.

Her favorite class was literature and arts. Her favorite sport was fencing. And her favorite treat was strawberries. She was sixteen years old, 5'4. Her pastimes were power chess, reading two novels at once, and spending time with her friends. She was the true meaning behind delicate but dangerous. Many have admired and scorned her for her abilities. She had the power to give life and to take life away. It wasn't like something she couldn't control but more like something she could do willingly and most didn't like that fact. If she so chooses to kill you with the touch of her finger, she very well could. Some called her a deadly goddess that was to not be crossed in anyway. This, upon her arrival resulted in her being shunned by her classmates. Luckily there was Elsa and Rapunzel. They helped her through it a lot last year. They even fended off her enemies. She would always be thankful to them and her small school family.

The fifth member was Hans. Hans was a weaponist. He loved weapons. He was obsessed with weapons. He lived for weapons. He collected them. He cherished them. He summoned them. That was his ability. His power was to summon every and any weapon he has learned. It was why he wanted to travel the world after school to obtain every weapon of the world. He wanted to go far beyond his family. He was a weaponist and he would be the most powerful of all. He was sure of this..no..he **guaranteed **it. He was commonly known as the boy with the longest side-burns they'd ever seen on a teenage boy. Not that he cared; he saw it as him being a man. He was never seen without a weapon in the halls most of the time; juggling them around like he was in a performance or something; his favorite being throwing knives. He was a very handsome male; his popularity with the ladies was broad. But since he was so full of himself, he never paid much mind to them if he cared. He often picked a fight with a lower class if he felt bored enough to. His biggest targets were c-classes.

His favorite class was weaponry. His favorite sport was dagger dart. And his favorite treat was anything spicy. He had a thing about being topless. He found it relaxing and the girls found it breathtaking. His pastimes were building muscle, power exercise, and weapon collecting. He and his friends would play hours of power games whenever they had the free time in gym. Their favorite being volley ball—ability edition(as they called it). And he got a huge kick out of battling Elsa to power dodge ball. The girl was just unbeatable. If not annoying but he cared for her nonetheless, they were good friends. He ended up in the group after spending much time with her and then ended up spending time with those around her too. To him, they were everything. He was seventeen years old, 5'11. His hair was chestnut-brown as his eyes shined emeralds and he kept himself groomed nicely too. He wore the school uniform with the same jacket as the rest, only he would keep it resting on his shoulders more than actually wearing it. He said it was too snug. He preferred his clothing comfortable.

The sixth member was Eric. Eric was in love with Earth and all its oceans. He was a prince from a far away land. Back at home, he loved sailing and swimming the ocean. He used to fish but later on found it repulsive to eat sea creatures after discovering his abilities at a young age. He was sent to this school by his parents so when he returned he would be ready to rule his kingdom as a great king. They also hoped he returned with a woman to marry or else they'd find one for him. He didn't want that so he was sure to return with _someone_. He was cute for a doof obsessed with the earth. He liked nature at its best and he loved to explore the lands unknown. He also loved clay art and creating. It helped to build his power. He had a lot to learn on its focus however the progress he made surpassed the majority of the school which earned him his rank amongst the best.

He wore the school uniform as he was supposed to. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were cobalt-blue. He was always seen with a smile and at times, a smirk when he was in a challenging mood. His favorite class was Nature science and like Tiana, he liked growing things. His favorite sport was water-skiing. And his favorite treat was sea salt-pops. He always asked Tiana to make him those. He enjoyed playing power chess against Belle. And has yet to be her. He focused some of his free time to practicing his power outside since it was earth related. His pastimes were studying earthy environments, building clay structure, and hanging out with his friends. He always had his work in before time, was known to complete a task as fast as Elsa. And would often join Hans in picking at lower classes. He was seventeen years old, 5'10. Wore the school uniform with it buttoned up, and always kept his hair neat; never was anyone to touch it. His power was that of earth. If he so wanted to split the world in half he could…...in the far off future if/when he advances that far. But right now, the most he could do was cause earthquakes and deep ground splits. He couldn't go so deep as to the core and very well knew better than to try.

The seventh and final member was Violet. Violet Parr, or as known, was one of the world's 'Incredibles'. She was very shy and kind of withdrawn when she first came to the school. Like Elsa, she kept to herself even as she yearned to fit in. After many smiles and kind words, she opened up more with her peers. Her closest friends being Rapunzel and Belle. Her parents sent her to this school because she had a hard time fitting in at home and even though they had power themselves, it was entirely different from hers and not as complex so they felt this famous school would be good for her. Fortunately, this school was free. Her family wasn't exactly _rich_.

Her favorite class was potion art. Her favorite sport was skydiving; more like flying. And her favorite treat was anything sweet. Her pastimes were power exercising, playing video games, and listening to music. Her hair was blue-black and she kept her front bang over one eye as the hair pooled down her back. Her eyes were violet-blue and she wore her favorite navy-blue headband with a golden popped bow; she wasn't sure where it came from last year. She found it in front of her dorm room's door on her birthday. She appreciated it since it was her first gift that year and has since worn it. To this day, she still didn't know who gave it to her. She was sixteen years old, 5'4. She had a large crush on a lower classed student and her power was that of force-fields and invisibility.

And these were the Conquerors.

They were an assemblage of seven and only seven.

They weren't as scary as everyone made them out to be but who were they to very well change their opion. If the school saw them as power freaks. Then this was okay. At least it made it easier to control, divide, and take over. Their name was a fitting name and Elsa wouldn't change this for anything. She actually liked the respect. Her president explained to her the benefits of being valued, admired, and feared. It was a beautiful thing and was something she should very well take to heart as she grew older. Such qualities made great leaders. And Elsa very much, wanted to return home as a leader.

Now if only she could get all this work done. She was ready to go. She anticipated leaving today because she couldn't wait to get to her gym class. It was her favorite class. Mr. Bunnymund was the best teacher. He and Mr. North would pair up from time to time and teach them physical exert with weapons. Mr. North was a good weaponry teacher. And they both made the class worth coming to. Today was the day they worked together and this only happened once a month. She couldn't wait.

'But I have so much work to do.' She grumbled, sighing as her head hit the surface of her desk. 'I should have asked Tiana to help me.'

"Elsa?"

Her head shot up and she quickly stood to attention when her president walked in. The woman dressed in pitch black robes walked slowly into the room with her head held high as she 'floated' over to her desk. More like glided since it didn't exactly look like she was flying but it also didn't look like she was walking either.

"Yes, Miss President."

The president took as seat at her high desk and flipped through the papers in her folders upon it. "I will be reliving you for the day, I have a few…'_students_' to deal with." She spat at the emphasized word. Elsa could hear the malice that laced her throat. She could tell that this agitated the woman. And since she spoke that way, she could only guess who it was.

Jack Frost. He was cute, she admitted. But his attitude towards life was not her thing. Where she took school seriously, he didn't. Her class was far above his. She never could quite understand why he brought so much attention to himself, but she also never gave him much attention to see why. Nor has she engaged in any conversation with him. She actually preferred not to. Yes, she kept herself to her group however class assignments sometimes called for teams. And sadly, she'd end up with a classmate lower than hers. She was never paired with Jack Frost. But she often wondered what the girls of the school saw in him. He didn't seem like much of a charmer, he was very silly, and as she took note recently, he liked upping girl's skirts. He and his friends were such trouble-makers it disgusted her in a way.

She often wondered why her sister hung out with such ruffians. But she believed her sister knew what she was doing for she wasn't stupid she just chose to do things at her own pace. She could be as up to par as Elsa. To her, her older sister took things too seriously. Where was the fun in her life? And as Elsa would always tell her, the fun was for the foolish. She was to be crowned in her land. She had to be as refined as much as she could. There was no room for foolishness. Anna understood but as she said…'Your loss..' And look at her sister now. She was constantly into trouble. So much so, her group was given a name she didn't very well approve of either. She'd have to have another talk with Anna.

"Yes, Miss President. I shall leave and return tomorrow." She nodded her respect and moved to straighten her desk.

"Elsa?" Elsa stopped what she was doing and looked to her president again. The woman waved her hands in a motion for elsa to continue with what she was doing.

"Yes." Said Elsa as she did as she was told.

"I am hoping to see you in this year's world Hero challenge for the golden league award. It will help the rank of this school. You will be a great asset in the tournament."

Yes, she was told this before by Queen of hearts. Her power level would very well give them straight wins in the world-class hero tournament. However she wasn't sure if she should go. She would have to face her friends to win that cup or even her sister if they applied. She wasn't ready to go that far. "Ah yes, I'm giving it some thought. I wouldn't mind going against other schools to keep the funding for this school in the governments favor."

"Yes, it would help us immensely."

She meant to put the other schools out of business so she can become a monopoly. And most likely end up charging for her classes. Elsa read between the lines.

"Ah, yes, Miss President. I will give it more thought." Elsa paid her respect with a slight bow and grabbed her bag from beside her desk to leave. As much as she admired the woman and wanted to be like this woman. She didn't want to end up as sinister. She was too good for it. At least…she hoped she was too good for it. She can admit that her president's moves were brilliant. Why not become a monopoly school. There is no competition. You would be the best. But…it seemed too shady for Elsa. She may turn her nose up at the school's idiots but she very well didn't want to hurt anyone. She hoped she wasn't doing that already with that fact that she _helped _to divide and conquer the institution.

"Please do."

Elsa nodded; her cold voice was always so chilling in a way that made Elsa's being drain… and she thanked the woman again as she moved to leave the room. The president watched her leave. If she could get Elsa to join this tournament than she would be unstoppable. She was teaching her A-class students a valuable lesson. And she knew…KNEW that she was getting to them with her comprehension. They were the type that had a thirst for knowledge and power. They were the type that were controlling and easily controlled. She could very well use them to her advantage. Especially Elsa. All she had to do was play her cards right. She succeeded in dividing her school properly. Now she had to divide her playing field amongst other schools to destroy them.

As they say…

"Divide and Conquer."

* * *

**A/N-Oooh! Violet from the Incredibles! Remember that movie? Lol Again, thank you for reviewing; whether it was a flame or a compliment. All is welcomed. I can handle it. It means you took the time. ;P It's juice! Same with Favs and follows. Just one person can make an author smile. :) Now it's time for some Jelsa action riiight?! And there's more to this story than just smutty romance. I like novels..not…smut! I like villains..a story isn't a story without them. At least…stories like these. Now let's see who this president is! Can you guess?**

**Next Chapter: Crossed Paths**


	3. Crossed Paths

_**A/n: I will admit I smiled so big when I read the reviews. lol :) Readers are awesome! XD Also, the reviews on Hans was lovely. Ooohh sadistic! ;) And Hiccup/Belle?! THAT IS GENIUS! Lol I love knowing a readers perspective, it's a beautiful thing! And I can honestly say, I let the story write itself. I come up with a name for the chapter and it all falls in. Brilliant! Also, just to let you know, there is no love triangle involving Elsa and Jack. It's just Elsa and Jack. It may come off that way with a few characters but no. *head shake* No! Just Jelsa!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crossed Paths**

Jack didn't know what to do under the stare of this woman; neither he nor his group. They were all lined up in front of the woman's desk as stiff as a board. They kept their stares to the floor in fear of looking at the powerful woman in the eye. She carefully examined their being and shook her head. She then stood up from her seat and gracefully walked around her desk. They all gulped when she did this and took refuge into the pattern of her rugged floor. They didn't move, they knew better than to move; and, once again; as they always did when they ended up in her office, wondered _why_ they allowed themselves to get into trouble at all. If the end result was to face her wrath; they very well should have known better.

"I grow tired of your insolence."

Their backs stood straighter when her bitter icy air shattered all life in the room. She walked through with her head held high and black dark robes trailing behind her as she sized them all up with a twinkle of vice in her eyes.

"You fools think it's funny to torment the grounds of my school?"

Her voice could cut their throats like fine knives cutting metal. She was beyond the fear of fears. She was undeniably evil and outmatched in her rank. She brought this school up from the grounds of forgotten ruins. This was to be a school unmatched in both education and prowess. She would not tolerant the insolents of common fools. Not on the grounds of something she worked her life to build.

"I very well do not appreciate my invitations to you being carefully shattered by your diminutive minds! Now when you first arrived, you vowed to behave! May I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

She stopped in front of them, waiting patiently for an answer. None would look her in the eye, they dared not. They kept their gazes to the floor. To look her in the eye would be the same as a deer challenging a lion. They'd be eaten alive. They knew better than to challenge their president's authority; especially with Abigail Hardscrabble at her aid. They were unstoppable together; luckily she wasn't here at the moment. . Again, they **dared not** challenge her!

"I asked you a question!"

They all looked up; quickly snapping to attention. They stared at nothing before them. Sweat formed their heads as she attentively looked them over again with her eyes acute. She could smell their fear and they had a right to feel it. She was very glad that they took her into high regard. However they were still tarnishing the name of her beloved school. If they keep this up, disciplinary action will be forced. She wasn't going to play nice by them for much longer. They had lessons to learn and she will very well teach it.

"I won't waste my precious time explaining to you the rules. You know very well what they are! However, I won't be so easy the next time I see you here, _**wasting**_ my time!" She seethed the word. She looked each and every one of them in the eye and they all hadn't the courage to look back. "And since you have not spoken a word, I assume you know exactly what you are doing and what you have done wrong! If you are familiar then you will very not do it again!" her voice boomed as a certain darkness lurked. They all contained a shiver and held their breath. This woman was the evil of all evils; they decided.

"Do you forget who **I** am?** I** am your president!** I** am the great and the almighty of this school! **I** am **Maleficent**! And you **will **obey me and my rules!"

The seven said nothing. They listened and hoped to get out of this room in one piece. They've heard many stories about the wrath of Miss Maleficent and they didn't want to get caught up in her storm. She was a powerful woman and all knew better than to defy her. They should have thought more about what they did….

"**Are we clear!?"**

Now….this is where they answered. "Yes, Miss Maleficent!"

She knew she didn't have to say much to get her point across. They knew what they did and they knew not to repeat it. Or at least….get caught repeating it.

"Good! Now leave! I don't want to see you here again!" Maleficent turned away from them with swayed black robes as she floated to her desk. The group of friends nodded in respect and turned to leave.

As soon as they walked out of her office; they all sighed in relief. God, that woman was scary….

"We have to be careful guys! If my dad finds out I was kicked out for something I could have avoided, he'll kill me!" whined Hiccup as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Toothless nuzzled his hair and Hiccup nodded in understanding. "I know boy, I know."

"Oh yeah, I can see my parents flippin out! I'm supposed to come back 'mannered'! They'll disown me!" Naveen looked away as he too wiped the sweat away from him.

"I hear that!" said both Ariel and Anna as they thought about it.

"At least your father doesn't work here." Grumbled Sherman as he took off his glasses to wipe the heat stain from it with a cloth he pulled from his pocket;** his** heat stain he radiated from tension. "He will scold me."

"Ah, I'm not too worried! I was brought up by trolls after all!" grinned Kristoff with a nod to Sven; who nodded back happily. "I know Sven that's right! They will always be proud of me regardless!"

He received glares from all around. He perked at this. "What?"

"Aww, guys let's get to gym! There's nothing she can really do you know!" Jack grinned. He thought about Elsa and seeing her in her gym uniform. He couldn't wait for swimming class like last year. It was the only time he could see her with her swimsuit. He'd enjoy that. "And besides…**I** wasn't that scared."

"Jack, you were pissin' your pants like the rest of us." Hiccup rolled his eyes as Jack looked away nervously. "Uh…yeah…" he sheepishly laughed. He was right.

"You brats better get to class! You're late! Don't just stand there! Or I'll—."

"**Have our heads!"** Hiccup looked away. Everyone laughed. Queen of Hearts growled at them and moved to shoot all of the passes she wrote up for them at every single one..

"What are you, a broken record?" laughed Jack as grabbed his pass from the air when Queen of Hearts shot it to him. She did it to harm him but his reflexes were too fast. And this only served to upset her more. The others also caught their passes with ease and gave the angry woman a smile.

"Ugh! I can't stand you! All of you leave! Now! _Now!_! **Now!**" They all laughed at this and made way for the door.

"You're so mean Mrs. Queenie! Like I said, it's the reason your husband left you!" grinned Jack as he was the last out of the door. Queen's eyes saw red and moved for her pen again and made a lunge for the silver-haired male. Jack swiftly shut the door and the next thing heard was a loud slam. Jack laughed and they all looked to the office door to see the Queen of hearts' body slammed into the frame. They all grinned and laughed with Jack.

"Aw, Jack! You are evil!" Anna proclaimed through fits of giggles. Jack sighed merrily.

"Nah, I just like to have fun!"

* * *

Elsa sat on the stadium bench in her gym class next to Tiana and Belle as they waited for the rest of the class and their teachers. Normally Rapunzel would be here with them but she decided to get Flynn since he was never on time for her favorite class. They were usually the first ones here; given twenty-minutes between classes since their school was so big. It also gave them time to dress in their provided gym uniforms. Elsa can admit that when she first wore it, she felt exposed. But after understanding that short navy spandex, white sneakers, and form-fitting white tees was easy to move around in, she was thankful. Bunnymund made them work their bodies and power to its fullest; luckily the room contained all within it. He was no easy teacher. Their exercises involved excessive sprints, rope and rock climbing, egg dodge(something Elsa enjoyed.), weight lifting, and several other muscle tearing activities he could asphyxiate them with. Elsa never had a problem with it. She and Rapunzel enjoyed this class so much they would make the win for their teams if they didn't feel up to playing.

Hans liked this class and so did Eric. Tiana, Violet and Belle on the other hand couldn't stand it. The main reason being it was a lot of physical exertion. They were the type that liked to keep tranquil. Competition was a plus for them but the physical activity was a lot at times. Violet did love games and her flying but this was….utter torture to her. Belle found it better to read about it then do it, but she was compliant. They all had to be in order to pass and keep a top-grade level. So they stopped complaining after the first two weeks. It still never made it easier for them though, Mr. Bunnymund was hard. It was a blessing he wasn't strict.

"So what do you think they have for us today?!" Elsa smiled happily. She really couldn't wait for class to start. Tiana and Belle could sense her excitement and shook their heads with a small smile of their own.

"No clue. Whatever it is, girl, you already know I'm not going to like it." Shivered Tiana. As much as she enjoyed their free time play and gymnastics, class was a whole different ball game.

"Yes, I prefer to watch then to play. Sweating is just so….sticky." said Belle, pulling the fitting shirt away from her to get some air in. She could already feel herself sweat from just the _thought _of exercising. Power chess was much different. She'd rather play with the mind.

"Aw, it's not _that_ bad." Elsa giggled at them; they will never change.

"Yeah, says you!" they said in unison. Elsa's smile widened at this; she just couldn't wait for class to start.

"Hey, there are the guys." Tiana nodded her head towards the boy's locker room from across the large gym. Elsa and Belle looked up to see Hans and Eric jogging towards them dressed the same for gym as well; only the boys were lucky enough to wear them loosely; Elsa had once thought. The boys had smirks on their faces as the girls took note of more and more students filing in. Not only was Eric and Hans making way to them, so was Flynn…only he was a few ways behind. And since he was there, they knew Rapunzel would be showing up soon too. Where was Violet?

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Hans the moment he and Eric stopped in front of them. Eric took a seat next to Belle and Hans took as seat next to Elsa and Tiana.

"Not that long, I'd say only a few minutes. I just can't wait for it to start!" beamed Elsa. The boys both shook their head. Thinking the same way Tiana and Belle did, Elsa loved power competition and the boys could relate.

"Mr. North will be assisting today too! I know how you feel!" smiled Hans as they all watched Flynn stop in front of them out of breath as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Man, I don't know how you two can run without breaking a sweat across this large ass gym!" He sucked in a large breath of air before he took a seat next to Eric. He sighed in relief and they all chuckled. "The size is just _wrong_!"

"Where's Rapunzel, Rider?" questioned Hans with a nod from Elsa.

"She's usually the first one of us here!" They all looked to Flynn with raised brows. Flynn gave them a confused look.

"What? She's not here? After dragging me from the courtyard and yelling at me in front of my gang, she's not here?!" he said incredulously. He couldn't believe it!

"I'm right here! I had to pull Vi out of doing extra work in Potion Arts since she didn't want to come to class." Came the long-haired blonde as she pulled Violet by the hand along with her. They all looked to their right to see Rapunzel and Violet making way to them from the girl's side of the gym. More students followed after as everyone took seats in their respective places.

"Trying to get out of gym, Vi really?" grinned Hans as Violet blushed. She separated from Rapunzel and sat next to Tiana. Rapunzel skipped happily over to Flynn and leapt into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and crushed him close. Flynn coughed, feeling the air leave his lungs from her strength.

"Now why would I ever miss my favorite class! Especially with you in it, babe!" she kissed his cheek, Flynn turned red. The others laughed at this; even the students that sat behind them.

"_Babe?!" _Hans chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Ray, you're embarrassing me." Flynn whined, trying to pull her arms from around him. She didn't budge.

"That's okay! They very well know you're my babe!" She kissed his cheek again. The giggles around them sounded louder now that his entire being turned red. Elsa blushed herself as she thought about what it would be like to have a boyfriend but then shook her head in fear of what would come to mind. She had never thought of one and didn't want to think of one either. School was top priority. She'd give it thought in the next life when there was time to care.

"Rapunzel! Out of his lap! I'm here now, sheila! Time for class!" came Mr. Bunnymund himself as he leapt around the gym room so quickly, the students could barely make out his blur before he swiftly landed before the outsized stadiums seats filled with over 20 students. Rapunzel slipped out of Flynn's lap and placed herself next to him with a smile. She loved Mr. Bunnymund. She would never defy him. He had a certain way with the student body that rubbed _most_ of them off the **right** way. Only few had problems with this teacher.

"Quiet down, mates! You're in my class now and this is the start of a new markin' period! I have plenty of things to go over! However, I decided to leave that for lata'! Today, Mr. North will be joinin' us!" Mr. Bunnymund received the biggest grins from all around as all was silent for he had their undivided attention. They loved Mr. North! Especially the ones that didn't have his weapons class due to a full schedule! Those that did benefited from him greatly.

"Since you are all 2nd years now, you're classes are longer! At least…your gym class is now longer." Mr. Bunnymund smirked proudly at this. "The longer you're here, the longer your class will be! And since the world class tournament will be up in the next year, signups are soon! It's my job to prepare you if you so choose to apply!" Mr. Bunnymund waited for any questions, received none, and continued.."It is also, Mr. North's job to prepare you since there with be a weapons course. And not just him, mates. There will be a few otha' teachers trainin' you for different things! But I can only tell you my part!"

"Bunny, Bunny! Let's start class! I'm sure they all can't wait!" came Mr. North as he landed heavily next to Mr. Bunnymund from one of his many portal holes. This caused the room to rumble and shake slightly as everyone stilled to keep balances. Some of the students giggled as others laughed. Elsa shook her head watching Mr. Bunnymund send him a solid glare as Mr. North grinned.

"You need to get used to the door, mate!"

"Aw, the kids thought it funny!"

"Well, I didn't."

Mr. North gave him a hearty laugh and stepped forward to speak with the class. "Okay, everyone! First you will start Mr. Bunnymund's warm-up." Mr. Bunnymund was surprised he addressed him appropriately. "and after, we start weapons. I will give you incantations to summon weapons made special for your abilities. The weapon itself can only be used by you and you alone. And next class, we will practice with those weapons. Okay?" He leaned his head to them as everyone nodded in understanding as others said 'Okay.'

"Good! This will be exciting!" The bearded man grinned while Mr. bunnymund shook his head. They all laughed before Mr. Bunnymund picked up the whistle from around his neck and blew.

"Alright! Let's get started shall we? Your warm up will be rope swingin'!" They could hear some of the students groan as others squee'd with excitement as everyone moved to stand up and line up in front of their teachers. Elsa smiled; this was one of her favs. Tiana, Belle, Violet, and Flynn frowned. They hated this. Hans and Eric 'high-fived. They were going to ace this!

"The point of this warm-up is to work out your arms, mates! You'll need a strong lift to move more agile with your weapons! Trust me, you'll be thankful!" He emphasized his head towards the ceiling.

The class looked up at the ropes that hung from the ceiling. A large net was placed several feet from under them in case anyone fell off. It was truly rare since Mr. Bunnymund never let them fall anyway.

"Now, class. Get ready!" The class got into a running stance, ready to move. "Get set!" some students cracked their necks while others cracked their knuckles. Elsa sent Hans a look with a competitive glint in her eye as Hans's eyes narrowed to her. Their unspoken vow was to beat the other at this. Elsa was going to win. Hans wasn't going to let her. "GO!" The moment the whistle blew, the students flew. They ran across the gym to the longest ropes that were closest to the floor. The others were held high so the only way to make it across to the end was to get past the smaller ropes and make back over to the longest ropes for the red-lined finish line.

Elsa and Hans ran the fastest with Eric following suit. He wasn't as competitive as they were but he did try his best. All three jumped into the air and grabed a hold on the first set of ropes as they quickly climbed up using all four limps. The rest of the class soon followed but were far being the three star 'athletes'. Rapunzel had made quick use of her hair as she tailed it between her fingers and threw it high enough to latch on the metal part of the ceiling from the rope she was holding on to with one arm.

Mr. Bunnymund quickly saw this.

"Rapunzel! I said climb the rope! The rope, sheila! Not your hair!"

"But it's easier!"

"The Rope!"

"Awww!" the blonde girl grumbled and did as her teacher asked. Bunnymund and North both shook their heads and moved on to watch the other students. They noticed Elsa, Hans, and Eric making haste around the gym without breaking so much as a sweat. They were most likely the first to get done. Tiana, Belle, and Flynn could be seen at much slower pace but they put _some_ effort into it; much like the rest of the class. It was Violet they could see taking her slow time. She would swing very slowly from one rope to another as she sweat like mad; barely able to breathe.

"Blimey, that girl is **still **slow! You think after a year and a half, she'd be fit by now!" Mr. Bunnymund's brow twitched. Mr. North laughed. "Ack, she just needs push!"

He snapped his fingers as white flames appeared on the ropes after Violet, spreading quickly from rope to rope to catch her. Violet's eyes widened and she moved as fast as lightening. She was soon seen caught up with Elsa, Hans, and Eric as she screamed. This confused the three as they turned back to look what caused her alarm. They, like everyone else, saw nothing. This confused them all the more before they shrugged it off and kept it moving. And since Elsa and Hans were competitive, their pace quickened. They wanted to finish first.

"Haha! See! Just push!" He smiled broadly as Mr. Bunnymund smirked. "I see. I may try somethin' along the lines next time."

"Hey, teach! We're heerre!" Jack, Hiccup, and Naveen all sung happily as their group walked to their teachers with big smiles on their faces. All was dressed and ready for gym.

"Oh! Now you join us, Frost?! You and your crew! You're late!" he frowned as they walked through to give Mr. Bunnymund their passes. They smiled, some from embarrassment and the rest with glee. Jack was the one full of glee.

"Yeah, kangaroo!" he laughed when Mr. Bunnymund scowled at the term. "We can see that!"

"Frost, don't make me throw you out, mate. I will use my 'kangaroo' feet and kick your small ass out my door!"

"You'd be kickin us all out if that's the case!" grinned Naveen, only to receive a smack to his head. "Ow!"

"Zip your lip and have a seat until exercises are over! Hiccup, you know Toothless has to go! You too, Kristoff!" Both males frowned and sent their partners on their way. Normally they'd just sit in the locker room until class was over and wait for their summoners to come back. "And Sherman, take off the shades!"

"But I need them to see!" Sherman whined as Mr. Bunnymund snorted. "You need to see shades of green?"

"Aww, but they're cooler!"

"Their cheats, take 'em off, mate!" "Awww…" Sherman took off his green shades and took out his clear frames from his pocket. He placed his green ones in his pocket as they reverted into a tiny size that proved difficult to damage. He was glad he came up with that.

Everyone else took a seat on the benches and watched as their class did their warm-ups. Anna and Ariel were very disappointed since both girls loved the rope swing. Jack was busy watching Elsa as the girl smirked to Hans for she was a few ropes ahead of him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He knew she loved gym since it was the most excited he'd ever seen her. She was always happy with the work she did but looked much happier in gym. He also took note of how competitive she can be. She loved to challenge and to be challenge. Particularly against Hans. He then looked to the male and frowned. He admitted to being a bit jealous of him because he was so close to her but soon realized she saw him as someone on her level enough bump heads with.

It still made him jealous.

He watched as Elsa and Hans did a full flip off of the last ropes(which were longer than the rest as made easier to land) and landed swiftly and lightly on the red line that proved their finish. Elsa cursed as she shot Hans a hard glare.

"Damn, I was supposed to win!"

"Ha! It will take more than that to be beat me at something like this Elsa! You may win the power ball but I can match you in everything else!" proudly smirked Hans as Elsa rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right.'

"Go Elsa!" shouted Anna from the benches as her friends shook her head. Jack wanted to cheer too but silently contained himself. He enjoyed the sight of seeing her look to Anna with a bright smile and a blush. She gave her thumbs up as Anna waved back. If only she looked at him the same way.

Violet landed after them and soon followed Eric. The rest of the class jumped off too; everyone was out of breathe except for the two that finished first. Mr. Bunnymund and Mr. North laughed as they stepped forward to the class.

"Alright, congrats to Elsa and Hans. They never fail to make me proud!" Some of the students could be seen clapping as the jealous ones snorted. "Anyway, Mr. North will be takin' over. I will be havin' a seat!"

Mr. Bunnymund blew his whistle and motioned for the group on the bench to get up and join the others as he made his way to have a seat and watch. The last time he worked close to Mr. North the fur on his back was cut clean off from an 'accident with knives. He hadn't worked too close with him since. Keeping his distance was best. Jack and his group all got up from the bench and ran over to the others. He could feel eyes on him and he looked to see where they were coming from, he smiled when he saw Elsa looking to him. Elsa raised a brow and looked away. Jack couldn't help but keep the smile on his face; that was the first time he caught her looking at him in ages and saw this as an opportunity to stand next to her. When he did, he nodded saying.. "Hello."

She raised another brow and took a step back to increase the gap. "Hi." She gave him a sideways look when he smiled brightly at her and took note that his teeth were the brightest she's ever seen. 'Were they always like that?'

"Alright class! Let's start our weapons summoning, huh?" Mr. North pulled out several pieces of blank squared paper and sent them flying into the hands of each student, one by one. They all looked at the paper in confusion. "Now, some of you already have a weapon or summon any weapon you so please." He sent both Anna and Hans a look since they were a part of his class. "This is a bit different. This weapon can only be summoned by this small piece of paper and if ripped, it will disappear. This will only go until you are strong enough to keep it with you as I and Mr. Bunnymund along with the President herself can do."

They all nodded as they continued to examine the small white paper.

"During the first class, is all concentration. Concentrating your power onto that small itty bitty piece of paper. Now since this will be everyone's first time, you most likely won't have any results today. It may take a few classes to get there but you will. I promise." He grinned. "Now, have a seat where you are and concentrate at the paper in your hand."

They all moved to have a seat and look at the paper in their hands. Elsa had her legs tucked under her with Jack having his legs crossed. "Now focus your energy into it. You must feel a certain way for it. Whether it be love, or happiness, or anger, frustration. Anything. It will bring out more of who you are and attach itself to your very soul. The moment you feel as though you are one, your weapon will appear to you. And you will never part from it! Take your time, and remember..there is no rush.."

All was silent as the students concentrated on the paper in their hands. Jack tried to but found it difficult as he looked to Elsa. She wasn't too far from him and this made his heart pound harder in his chest. Elsa had her eyes closed as she concentrated on her paper. Jack examined her features thoroughly and took note that she looked cute when she was serious. He could also see she had light freckles. He didn't see that until now. He was never this close. She also wore a pale pink gloss and blush dusted on her cheeks. He didn't notice it either as many of the times he stared at her. His eyes roamed to her hair and her clips. As a norm, he imagined how soft it must be to feather his fingers through her platinum blonde locks as he cupped her heart-shaped face into his palm; wrapping his arm around her waist; pulling her close. He slowly licked his lips and he ogled her full lips; containing the tingling urge to kiss her. He bit his bottom lip and imagined himself nibbling her bottom lip and caressing her his tongue over—..

He shook his head. He was supposed to be concentrating on his paper. He looked to it and he still couldn't help but to look back up at her. He stared again and he didn't realize how long he must have been staring because he could now see her brow furrowing in frustration. Was she frustrated with her paper? She suddenly opened one eye and looked to him with a heated glance. He flinched at this.

"I'm trying to _concentrate_. Will you please cut that out?" She whispered and Jack blushed as he nodded dumbly. She thanked him and closed her one eye.

'Man…" Jack thought. He sighed. He sucked at this. He didn't know what to say to her and he didn't know how to approach her without her becoming a tad agitated. He'd have to work on a different approach. He then smiled when he realized something and went to concentrate on his paper as well. That was the first time she actually spoke to him. Even if it was brief. The smile never left his face.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa? When are you going to get a boyfriend?" curiously asked Tiana wiggling her brows as Elsa's cheeks turned red. They both were sitting under a cherry tree in the school's courtyard where they would often eat their lunch if they didn't want to eat in the cafeteria. Tiana had prepared them a delicious meal with several containers placed on the large blanket. She made each one special for them since they had their own taste and would never miss a day to ask her for a certain meal for lunch. She would usually have it prepared before bed. And since she enjoyed cooking and everyone else enjoyed eating her meals, she very well didn't mind. The only thing they had to remember to bring was their eating utensils and drinks.

"When are **you** going to get a boyfriend?" Elsa counteracted. Tiana shook her head. _"Never."_

"That makes all of us!" came Belle and Violet as they sat down under the tree with them. They shared a laugh and placed down their drinks to move and open the containers made for them.

"Mmm, food smells good Tiana!" said Violet before eating her meal.

"Yes, it always does!" said Belle as she did the same. Elsa smiled and winked at her. Tiana couldn't help but blush although used to their compliments. "Thanks."

"Do any of you think you'll be joining the world class tournament?" Elsa couldn't help but ask since Miss. Maleficent seemed to press this on her. She was considering but she had to be sure of what she was getting into. Violet swallowed her food and shook her head.

"I don't think I will. I don't want to."

Belle nodded her agreement as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yes, I feel it's more for higher-ranked powers than something like Vi and I. yes we're high-classed but our power isn't at all flashy and wouldn't fair against everyone. We'd win by a landslide."

Tiana downed her drink and nodded her agreement before answering. "That's true. A one touch win for the kill and a girl with infinite force fields. I see what you're saying."

"So Tiana and I would be..better.. in terms of this?" questioned Elsa before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well yes. The two of you can do more and it would be a fairer fight." Shrugged Belle nonchalantly. Elsa processed this and turned to Tiana to ask her a question.

"Would you join?" Tiana paused and looked up to think about it. "Well, I don't know. It's not my thing, you know? I most likely won't though."

Elsa nodded, now if her friends weren't joining then she would see if Anna planned to join. Then she'd be able to decide. And then, something dawned upon her.

"Hey, where's Rapunzel?" questioned Elsa looking around her as though the said girl was soon to pop up from anywhere.

"Most likely somewhere_ alone_ with Rider." Hans frowned at the thought as both he and Eric plopped down to eat with them. The girls giggled at what he was implying. Eric rolled his eyes and picked up his meal. Smelling it first before he dug in. _It smelt so good_. Hans too picked up his meal to eat.

"I heard you talking about the tournament. I might join!" said Hans and Elsa looked to him. Now Hans joining wasn't much of a problem to her. The two would challenge each other in everything. In fact, Elsa smirked at the thought of him joining. She felt compelled to kick his ass. She grinned at the thought. She pictured herself standing over Hans in victory with his face planted into the ground; her foot atop his head as everyone cheered for her. "I hope you do, Hans."

"Uh-Huh." Hans gave her a fractious look as he finished his meal. Males like him didn't take long to eat since their build required a large amount of food. Elsa smiled innocently. 'I'll kick your ass.'

"I think I'll join! The old tapes I've seen make it look worth it." Eric said as he downed his drink. Elsa nodded to that too as she finished her meal. Eric wasn't a problem either. He would prove to be a good opponent.

Eric finished his meal; placing it down in front of him and moved to wipe his face with a napkin. "The meal was great Tiana!" he grinned as Hans nodded. "You never fail to impress me."

Tiana smiled proudly at their compliments. "Thank you! You guys are lucky I love you enough to bring desert this time."

She received grins from all around as she shook her head smiling when she pulled out another container from the backpack she kept the food in. They all leaned in as she opened the container.

"Double chocolate deluxe cookies, at your service!" they all could feel the saliva in their mouths double its production. Elsa's fingers tingled at the aroma. Violet swallowed to contain herself. Belle's stomach flipped. Eric's eyes dilated. Hans made the first move.

"Hey!" they all shot for the cookies. Tiana's eyes enlarged at them for a moment later, her container laid empty.

"Well, at least **I** already had some! Ya'll wasn't planning on leaving me any, anyway!" she laughed as she moved to clean up her container.

"Sorry, Tiana! But they just smelt sooo good!" moaned Elsa between chews; gracefully patting her lip with her napkin. Belle and Violet nodded in agreement as they took bites out of their cookies.

"They taste better!" finished Hans down to his last cookie as Eric shoved his in his mouth; leaving smears of chocolate on his face. Hans scowled at his unrefined behavior but couldn't blame him.

"Sorry." Said Eric between chews as he moved to clean his face. "Don't tell my parents." Hans rolled his eyes.

"Like I care to!"

They all laughed.

Not too far from them, set on top of a small hill closest to the school building, sat Jack and his gang at the picnic tables. There were other students as well with random chatter floating the air. Jack, Naveen, Sherman, and Hiccup were all playing spades as Ariel played with her water power with Kristoff giving her new ideas for water flavors since she had five clear cups in front of her; using him as a taste tester. He would summon a few animals to help with ideas. They would often bring him fruits and plants for Ariel to use. Anna should be showing up soon since her singing class was over.

"What about coconut? You can mix it with bananas." Smiled Kristoff as Ariel thought it while using her hand to extract the juice from the grapes he gave her. The grapes shriveled up when she took out the juice as it floated in her palm before pouring it into the clear water glass.

"I don't know, that sounds like a good idea though! I can try it1" she said happily as she moved to extract the juice out of blueberries. Kristoff nodded and summoned a squirrel. He asked it to get him some coconut for he'd summon him to an island to get it and summon him back. The squirrel nodded and Kristoff did as he said. The squirrel 'poofed' away and Kristoff soon 'poofed' him back. The squirrel had a large coconut as he struggled to hold it and Kristoff moved to take it. "Thanks little guy." The squirrel nodded relieved since it was heavy. And then Kristoff asked him for the bananas. The small animal nodded again and he 'poofed' away again. Ariel smiled at this since it was cute. Sven could be seen shaking his head as he sat on the table biting into a small carrot.

Anna finally came over and slammed her school bag in frustration on the table. They all looked up confused to see Anna cross her arms with a huff as she sat next to Ariel.

"Ugh! That-That bitch! She out sung me or whatever the word is! Like, she's anything special!"

"Who?!" asked Jack from where he was seated as the others continued playing cards; listening with Kristoff and Ariel watching the girl as they continued making new flavors.

"Jasmine! She sung better than me for the part as the princess! That's crap! Like some desert sand was better than fire! Ugh, to hell with her!" they all laughed at Anna's attitude. She never seemed to have liked Jasmine. The two would bicker in class of almost anything. There was one time they bickered about their power and whose was better. Anna won that one since she set Jasmine's sand on fire. It was hilarious.

"Aw, Anna! We all know you're a better singer! If they can't see that, then you're right! To hell with them!" nodded Ariel to make her Anna feel better. They all agreed saying "Yeah." And this made Anna smile; she felt a whole lot better!

"Thank guys!" Anna perked up and scooted closer to Ariel since she was mixing the blueberries' extract with the peach's extract into the cup of clear water to see them mix into a dark color.

"Oooh, I wanna taste!" Anna's eyes sparkled as Ariel and Kristoff smiled.

"You will as soon as I add the mint extract when Kris's squirrel comes back with mint leaves."

Sherman's phone vibrated in his pocket. He moved to pull it out and frowned at the number."Aw, my dad's calling me. I'll be right back."

They all nodded as Sherman got up to find a quieter place as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Jack! I have an idea to get Elsa to notice you!" Naveen smirked with Jack raising a brow. Hiccup listened as he folded the cards and placed them aside. This should be good. Jack looked to him and leaned in to listen. He was all for it if it made any sense. Sometimes Naveen's way at getting a girl was too weak and cheesy and only worked on the new girls and girls that fell for his lines easily. Anna could hear him as she rolled her eyes; she decided to keep away as she normally would…Boys….

Naveen moved closer and so did Hiccup. He whispered something to them because he didn't want Anna to hear. Not that she cared. Jack then looked to him when he was finished. "Really?"

"Yeah man, that sounds old!" said hiccup as he shook his head unsure.

"Hey.." Naveen shrugged. "It works in movies."

Jack frowned. "That's movies."

"Either try it or not. I mean. It's not you've done anything else. All you do is_ stare_ at her!" Naveen waved his hand disapprovingly.

"He has a point!" said Hiccup as Toothless nodded in agreement. Jack looked at the little dragon and smiled.

"You're agreeing with them, Toothless?" groaned Jack to see him nod. He chuckled. "But what about you hiccup! It's not like you've done anything either."

Hiccup blushed…"Yeah..well….I—." He was at a loss for words. Jack was right. He didn't do anything about his crush either.

"Ah, just do it! You never know!" nodded Naveen. Jack thought about it a moment and sighed.

"Whatever, fine. Where's your ball?" asked Jack s he got up and hiccup followed him.

"Hey, we'll be right back!' said Naveen to Kristoff since he looked up when they moved. Anna was too fascinated with Ariel's new water flavor since her eyes sparkled when she tasted the water. "Amazing!" Ariel grinned and made more. "That's going to be called Blue Peach Mint burst!" "Awesome!" Kristoff nodded to them and turned back to the girls. "Sven and I wanna taste! Please!"

Naveen pulled his football out of his bag and placed his bag back down, walking over to Jack and Hiccup as they stood in the grass along the edge of the small hill. They could see the S-class group all laugh and talk to each other with interest. Jack smiled at Elsa's laugh; staring dazed a moment before Hiccup smacked his arm. He snapped his head to him.

"Pay attention, man!" laughed Hiccup shaking his head. Jack smiled. "Can't help it."

"Okay, you guys remember what to do right?" asked Naveen as he moved to throw his ball. Both males nodded and ran away from him and down the hill in the direction Elsa and her group sat. Naveen pulled back and shot the ball as high as he could so the two wouldn't have to put in too much effort to grab for it. The point of this was to bring attention while they played. But as the ball continued to fly and the males continue to run for it without paying attention to where they were going, Naveen's eyes widened when he realized he shot the ball too hard.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Guys wait!" warned Naveen; he shot the ball too far. But it was too late. Everyone else in the courtyard turned to look. Oh shit, they were crossing into the Conqueror's territory.

Jack backed up too far and Hiccup moved to jump. Only both males missed their target.

Jack tripped and fell on top of Elsa as Hiccup lost his balance fell on top of Belle. The football hit Tiana, causing her drink to fly out of her hands and spill all over her and Violet's hair and clothes. This served to upset both girls as they looked a few ways away with a scowl to see a nervous Naveen take a few steps back. That was _not _supposed to happen. Hans and Eric's eyes widened when they saw where Jack and Hiccup had their hands and the position the two girls were in. Hiccup looked nervously at the blushing Belle beneath him since he had his hands placed firmly against her breasts with her skirt up. He turned red when her breathing quickened out of anger; her eyes livid.

And she reacted first with a scream! "Get off me!" It was as though an alarm set off in everyone for chaos soon spread across the courtyard for no real reason at all. They saw this as an opportunity to act up.

"Naveen! I will kill you!" Tiana shot up and ran up the small hill, Naveen stilled in his place. He didn't know what to do. Anna, Kristoff, and Ariel ran over when they heard a loud scream and froze upon seeing an angry Tiana run to them with the grass growing taller and taller with each step she took. The girls' and Kristoff's eyes widened and they took off in the opposite direction. They would fight but this was Anna's sister's and Jack's crush's group. They vowed to never fight them_ just_ for them or else they would have. Anna tried to grab Naveen's shoulder but the male stood still.

"Come on, Naveen before—." It was too late; Naveen's body was snatched out of her grasp. Vines had enclosed him and he was soon tossed across the courtyard and ended up in a deep pond on the other side. Anna saw this as her cue and ran off with Ariel and Kristoff. They had to save them. **How** was the problem? 'Sherman.', she thought and ran to find him instead. Every other student saw the chaos as an opportunity to power fight. Beams flew about everywhere, thunder and lightning crashed the sky as small fires and explosions blew the yard with powerful winds blowing around human-sized tornadoes.

Violet shielded herself from everything as she wiped herself down with a napkin. She could see Belle push hiccup off of her and grab for one of her many books. Her attention then turned to Hans and Eric whom decided to join in on the chaos around them. Eric shaking the earth to form mud slides as Hans used his weapons to pin students to the ground; making Eric's mud slides easier to scare them. Jack and Elsa looked as though they were frozen in place as they stared at each other and soon Tiana made her way into her force field to have a seat and calm down. Violet sighed, so much for her high-classed group. It was as though only she was the only one who didn't have a temper easily provoked.

She understood though.

Hiccup covered his head as Toothless flew off it. Belle hit him everywhere repeatedly with her book; screaming at him. "AH! Get away from me! How dare you?!" "It was an accident!" "No, it wasn't! How dare you!?" "Stop hitting me!" Hiccup whined and did the best he could to dodge Belle's assault on him. He soon took up running only to have Belle chase him down with her book. Toothless was confused as he flew around them, wondering if he should stop it, only to get smacked by a book himself. The force was so strong; he flew off into the sky somewhere in a daze, unable to stop himself.

Elsa gasped as her eyes widened when she realized just what Jack had done, what bothered her more was the fact that he didn't move. Her cheeks soon burned with a mix of both anger and embarrassment as she looked him in the eye. Jack gulped nervously from this and carefully and slowly slid away from her to quickly run away. He took his hands away from her breasts and placed them up innocently. He tried not to look down since her skirt was up and he steadily inched back.

'Oh shit! That was an accident! Say that to her, explain it to her before—.'

But it was too late.

She punched him.

* * *

**A/N- Awww, Jack! ;) I love Jelsa! With each chapter, you will see more and more, no worries! I plan for this to be a long fic! And chaotic! lol :) And excuse my delay, I was supposed to update earlier but its Mother's Day weekend! I spent time with my momzy! Lol And yes, I look forward to the movie Maleficent! I have always wondered a back story for her when I was a kid. At the time, I had this thing for villains. ) lol But Heroes were awesome too! :) BTW, you ever seen that? Heroes? If not, you should. It's a few years old but hey, I liked it! ;P…Just sayin'! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and an update will come next weekie! Yes, if you haven't noticed the pattern, I update every weekend! No time through the week, but I give myself a week to update for a chapter instead of a few days. I try to make sure it sounds right. Check for mistakes, in which, I have noticed I missed from time to time. I has to find a beta. Maybe…I don't know…Later readers! XD**

**Next Chapter: Undefeated**


	4. Undefeated

_**A/N: Busy few weeks and time to sit back and type! A long chapter bonus for a long wait…heres to hope it was worth it!**_

_**Enjoy and I thank you for your reviews! :) Don't worry, I won't torture Jack! ;P**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Undefeated**

They all sat in the infirmary after the all the rough housing that happened in the courtyard and cafeteria. For some reason some of the students outside made their way to the lunchroom and started a breakout there too. In turn, this caused everyone to get into trouble. The punishment being they were locked into their dorms for the rest of the day after they left the infirmary. At least, the ones that needed to go to the infirmary. All of which the losers had to be here, sitting on two soft beds as they waited for treatment. Some of them received treatment from each other while the rest needed to see a healing nurse.

Jack actually didn't need to be here since he was unscathed. He was there for his friends. After the moment when Elsa made haste to black his eye, Sherman came at the right moment to pause everything and everyone, in time. Anna had run to get him and luckily he was on his way back to them for his father had called him to come eat lunch with him today. He only came back to tell them that. He and Anna also bore witness to Elsa's punch to Jack. Anna found it humorous since she hadn't seen her sister that upset since the incident with the C-classed girl. But Jack didn't find this funny; he didn't find it funny at all. It was an accident, what if she thought he did it on purpose.

"_Man, Jack. She was about to black your eye for sure." Said Sherman, shaking his head in amusement._

"_You think she'll forgive me if I apologized?_

"_Yeah." Said Anna. "I'd give it a month." "A month?!" "Or longer since she does look pissed." "What?!" _

_Anna laughed._

He shook his head at the memory and could recall the look on Elsa's face with her fist extended before his eye. Yes, Sherman did save him from a bruise but it didn't help his feelings. He felt bad since he hadn't meant to do it. What made it worse was she seemed to have thought he did it on purpose. He knew she did since he didn't exactly have a good record on his name for upping girls' skirts. But most of it was fun and games. He liked Elsa. He didn't want her to misunderstand that. He would never violate her in any way or even make an attempt at touch her breasts like he accidently did. He was also sure Hiccup felt the same way. But Sherman wasn't able to save him in time from getting hit. He had a couple of bruises and it took time for him to find Toothless since the girl smacked him far off into the skies. The only thing fortunate for Hiccup was that when Sherman did come, the assault stopped. Belle probably would have kept hitting him if he hadn't.

"God, that girl is strong! Luckily Sherman came or else I'd have a concussion." Said Hiccup as Jack looked over to him to see Ariel placing a cold pack on top of Hiccups head; he hissed.

"Sorry, Hiccup. You have a couple of bumps; I was trying to keep the swelling down so the nurse can heal them properly." Said Ariel as Hiccup nodded carefully to keep the ice pack on his head. "I know, but it hurts. I can't believe she hit me with her book. Right boy?" He looked down to see Toothless moan as he rubbed his head.

"And it was a big book too!" said Kristoff from across him on the other bed; where Jack sat, as he looked over the scraps on his arms. "I'm glad I didn't decide to help you three. Or else, I'd be sitting here with bruises from S-classed people. But instead got scrapes from someone throwing pine needles. But it's better than the conquerors."

"Ha, at least you guys weren't shot across the courtyard, eh Naveen?" smiled Anna while sitting in a chair between Kristoff and Hiccup; holding an ice pack on her bruised arm. In the mist of battle she purposely went to pay Jasmine a visit.

Naveen groaned from where he lay on the bed both Jack and Kristoff were seated at its edge. They all looked to him as he laid there completely wet with a towel placed over him; he had a slight frown on his face. "Did you see how far she threw me?! I can't believe she threw me that far!"

They all laughed. "Serves you right for miscalculating! I wouldn't have these bruises!" complained Hiccup as he shifted around his icepack.

"And Elsa wouldn't have tried to punch me." Mumbled Jack as he looked away into nothing; frowning at this.

"Oh please! You both should have listened when I said, WAIT!" they continued to laugh as Ariel made her way to him to give Naveen an ice pack as well for his head since he complained about it earlier when they pulled him out of the water.

"Naveen, why didn't you move?!" asked Anna when Sherman made his way into the room with fresh clothes for Naveen to change into. Naveen sat up when he threw the clothes to him and caught them as he moved to get up. He smirked at Anna's question and made his way to the bathroom to change his clothes as he shut the door behind him.

"It's obvious!" he said from behind the door; confusing his friends.

"What's obvious?" pried Anna since she was now,_ very_ curious.

"Her shirt was wet!"

"What?!" they all asked in unison as they thought about it. The boys caught on quickly.

They laughed! And so did Naveen when he finished changing as he opened the door to walk out of the room. The girls still took a minute before they blinked knowingly; they frowned.

"Naveen!"

'"What?" he shrugged his shoulders—a mistake since he soon groaned from the ache and went for a seat back on his bed where Sherman had now placed himself. "It was the first time I've seen a girls' bra through her shirt! Her jacket and vest was off too!" He looked up dreamily. "She must like the color green."

"Perv!" Anna rolled her eyes as the others continued laughing; the nurse soon walked into their room before they all sent smiles her way for she was their favorite nurse, they hoped to get her. Nurse Kida was very kind and she also taught the Power Healing class set only for those entering the tournament **or** 3rd and 4th years. The only time she was in the infirmary was if someone called in or extra hands were needed. In this case, someone called in.

"Yay! We got nurse Kida!" grinned Anna excitedly as Nurse Kida shook her head chuckling at her favorite group. "You seven are in here again, I see!" The white-haired woman smiled as she looked over chart, flipping through the pages to ensure she was in the right room.

"Aw, you love us!" smiled Jack as he playfully batted his lashes. His friends giggled as Nurse Kida rolled her eyes; slowly waddling over to the corner desk by the window where she carefully took a seat on the wheeled stool—placing down her chart and sending Jack a crossed look with a relieved sigh. "Riiight, Jack! Am I to guess correctly that _you_ started all of this?" she smirked then when Jack grinned before looking over a Naveen knowingly.

"Nope! Not this time! Right, Naveen!"

Naveen grumbled as he slouched. "Whatever!"

They all laughed again including Nurse Kida. "That doesn't surprise me in the least!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Now Naveen sent his friends a disbelieving look. "And I can't believe you're blaming me! All I was trying to do was help Jack _and _Hiccup since they act like they can't just **talk** to people!"

"What do you mean _and_ me?!" now Hiccup looked up from petting Toothless, trying to keep the ice pack steady on his head. "Last I remember, you were helping Jack! _Not me!"_

""Oh please! You and Jack both have a hard time just _talking_ to people you like! And if my advice didn't help, nothing will!" Jack and Hiccup looked at him incredulously as the others laughed—entertained by their friendly quarrel.

"Now when has Naveen's advice **ever** been good advice?" came Kristoff as he flashed Naveen a grin only to receive a scowl. Everyone smiled at this since it was true.

"He's right, Naveen!" said Sherman as Naveen now sent him a look. "It takes you a while to pick up a girl. And when you do, it's either because she was stupid or easy. And even then it never made a difference because they were the same if you ask me. Stupid _and _easy."

Now this made them all laugh so hard, they paused for a long moment to catch their breath. Nurse Kida loved these kids. They were so funny and so silly. They didn't take as many things seriously as the majority, she loved that fact. She couldn't wait for them to be a part of her class. Teaching them the healing art will be a privilege worth the experience. It would make her class less boring to her since everyone just did as she told them. These kids actually had a brain with a personality. She loved diversity and broad opinions. Having students with several different perspectives was pleasing. She hoped for the same qualities in her children, one day.

"You know what, I won't help you again!"

"Yes you will!" smiled Jack as Naveen scoffed. "We're buds. You'll always help me, like I'll always help you!"

Naveen said nothing because it was true; but it didn't stop him from scoffing again as Sherman pat his back. "There, there friend! We still love you!"

"Shut up!"

They all giggled lowly since their ribs hurt from laughing. Nurse Kida wrote something down on her chart before turning to them again to see them all looking at her; at least..at first…it_ looked_ like they were looking at her but when she realized they were looking _downward_ in her direction, she understood.

And her eyes sparkled as she moved to rub her swollen belly and knew they had a world of questions. "Ask away!"

"Does that hurt?" asked Ariel first since she was the most curious as she walked over from standing next to Anna and having a seat on the other side of the desk by the window.

"Not all the time, no."

"Does it move?" asked Anna next; roaming her eyes over Nurse Kida's belly curiously.

"Yes, but not as much as you're thinking. And _he_ is more appropriate than _it_."

They all thought…'Ewww…'

"Sorry." Mumbled Anna.

"And _that _doesn't hurt?" asked Kristoff; making a face with Sven nodding on his shoulder.

"No, not really." Nurse Kida smiled at his face.

"Do you have a name for him?" asked Hiccup. "If not, name him after me!" he grinned and the white-haired woman laughed. "No, Hiccup."

"Name him Naveen!"

"No…Sherman!"

"Jack!"

"OLAF!" beamed Anna as everything in the room fell silent as she received blank looks from all around. Only Nurse Kida continued laughing. Anna blinked to her friends. "What?!"

"Really, Anna…Olaf?!"

Anna slouched. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "Well…**I** like it."

"How long are you pregnant for? I can't remember!" asked Ariel as she looked up to think about it.

"Nine months."

Their eyes bulged. "What?!"

"I don't understand how you can waddle around like that for _that _long!" said Jack, only to receive a nudge on his ribs from Kristoff as Nurse Kida rolled her eyes. "Ow." The others laughed.

"What a way to be rude, Jack."

"I wasn't!"

"It's fine. I'm already used to Jack and his unnecessary commentary by now." Said Nurse Kida as she then carefully got up and waddled over to Anna first.

"Come on, let me heal your wounds first before the Head Nurse thinks something's wrong. You don't want _her_ in here, now do you?"

"NO!" they all replied as Anna moved her ice pack from her arm and Nurse Kida gently took her wrist and placed her hand over her swollen wound. Her palm glowed a vibrant blue as the swelling slowly went down; everyone looked on in amazements as usual. All except Jack.

Jack looked away at nothing as his thoughts clouded with Elsa. He had to apologize to her. He needed to apologize to her. He didn't want her thinking negative things of him. He couldn't wait a month for that or whenever she would come around if she chose not to accept his apology. He had to think more on this, he'd give it a week. Yes, a week a most. He'd try everyday he sees her to apologize. He'd have to swallow his nerves and casually talk to her. He had to try. Try his best at this.

'If only she wasn't so damn pretty….'

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" frowned Elsa, dressed in her snowflake print pajama bottoms and her sky blue trap tank with her hair completely out of its braid; pooling down her mid-back. She sat on her bed flipping through Tv stations with her remote; upset that she will be missing her last two classes of the day because of the fights in both the courtyard and cafeteria that **did not** involve her. She did come close to punching Jack Frost for his clumsiness and his perverted sense at upping girls skirts. Naturally she felt he did this on purpose. He and his friends were tricksters and pranksters through and through including her sister so there was no way it was an accident! Too bad Sherman stopped her, she could sense it was him but she wasn't able to avert it. That only made to upset her more when she and everyone else was finally released from his time control for she fell forward and on to her face because of the force behind her punch hitting nothing but air. The same was said with Belle for even she fell to the ground when her book contacted nothing as well and she put most of her physical power into it.

Elsa scowled at the memory and unconsciously moved to rub her bandaged forehead. Her punch **did** pack a lot of power enough to bruise **her** when she missed. She'll be sure to never miss again. "Ugh, my head."

Tiana laughed from within the small kitchen that resided within their dorm room, she was preparing her and Elsa some freshly baked lemon cookies. "I don't think he _meant_ to do that, El!"

Elsa scoffed. "No, he meant to! It makes no sense how he ended up between my legs on _accident! _Do you know how embarrassing that was!" She blushed at the memory.

"Yeah, and Belle was in the same situation. Only she got to hit him for it. The problem for me though…."

"Your shirt?"

"Yes! Can you believe that?" Elsa giggled when she heard the stove slam shut however soon reverted back to her annoyance to relate since her forehead still throbbed. She chose not to go to the infirmary since it wasn't anything drastic but the pain was still there.

"They planned it! They had to! Frost is known for this type of idiocy! The same goes for the dragon summoner and the shape-shifter."

"I still don't know about them, but Naveen! **He** did it on purpose!" Tiana was scowling when she left out of the private kitchen with a plate piled with cookies. Elsa sniffed the air and grinned when she watched Tiana place the plate on their end table(residing between their beds) as Tiana plopped down on her bed dressed in frog print pajama shorts and a pink tee with her hair out also. Both girls feeling free to be out of their daily uniforms.

Tiana moved to eat one of her cookies as Elsa watched with wide eyes. Tiana looked at the TV; waiting for Elsa to talk; moving again for another cookie but then paused upon realizing that she was being watched. She then grinned as she grabbed another cookie and gave Elsa a knowing smile. "Would _you like_ some Elsa?" Of course she made the cookies for them both however she found it amusing how Elsa, to this day, would always wait to be offered or she'd ask instead of helping herself. She guessed it was just her nature to be polite.

"Why, thank you!" Elsa played in amazement as she went for a cookie. "Mmmm…" Tiana giggled. "You're so silly."

"I'm glad you made them. It helps let off some steam." Elsa went for another cookie.

"I know. I looked forward to Home Economics and now I can't go." Grumbled Tiana as she sat back on her pillow. "I swear, if I so much as see Naveen tomorrow…."

"Ugh! That's right, I have Mr. Sandman's class with Frost. He's doing partner assignments again and the picks are random. What if I get Frost?"

"Ah, I don't think it'll be that bad. He seems to like you more than anything." Said Tiana as she got up to get something to drink from the kitchen as Elsa paused to look at her and think about what she was implying. "You want some milk?"

"Yes!" Replied Elsa and then questioned.."What do you mean by that? Like me more than anything?"

"Can't you tell?" Tiana asked from the kitchen; the sound of the fridge opening and closing could be heard. "He looks your way almost every time you're within sight of him."

Elsa blinked for a moment to process what she was saying as Tiana came back and handed her a glass of milk and sit back on her bed. And then it clicked to her. 'Ooohh!' She frowned. "I can't imagine Jack Frost having a crush on me." Elsa tacked. "I can only imagine him going out of his way to annoy me!"

Tiana chuckled at this after having a sip of her milk and placing in on the table and went for another cookie. "Maybe…I only asked because he keeps gawking at you from what I can tell." Tiana then looked up as she thought about it with her cookie hanging half-out of her mouth. "In fact, he's been staring at you since last year…" Her brow furrowed. "….from what I can remember."

"HA! The day Frost falls for me will be the day I freeze hell over with the blink of my eye."

Tiana chuckled. "Aw Elsa, think about it. He may just like you!"

Elsa shuddered at the thought. "No…He's just a nuisance. Nothing more. It makes no sense for me to spark the interest of someone like Frost. Especially seeing our differences in both interest and class."

"That may be, but keep in mind…" Tiana raised her brow to Elsa as Elsa raised her brow in return. "You _are_ popular among the male populous."

"Hahahahaha.." Elsa laughed at this and Tiana giggled. "It's true." She said between chews. Elsa fell back on her bed in uncontrollable laughter.

Tiana then gave her a look before rolling her eyes. "Alright, I see you're making fun of me now."

"No I'm..haha..haha….not…haha...it's just…hahaha." Elsa continued her fits as she rolled into a ball to clench her stomach. Tiana crossed her arms playfully with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay…if that's how it is!" The green clad girl got up from her bed and grabbed her plate of cookies. "Then you won't need these!"

Elsa quickly sat up; laughter gone. "_Please not the cookies!"_

Tiana stopped just short of the kitchen with an amused look before it was her turn to laugh. "El, you should have seen the look on your face!"

Elsa got up from the bed and took the plate from her; quickly going back to where she was seated. She popped a cookie into her mouth; moaning at the taste. "I couldn't live without these." Joked Elsa as Tiana laughed walking back to her spot.

"I can tell. You, Hans, and all the others act the same way." Tiana shook her head as she moved to get her notebook and pen from the dresser drawer, placing her feet up on her bed as she crossed her legs to write. "I'm going to write some more recipes that just came to mind."

Elsa nodded as she put down the plate, swallowing the cookies she had. "Yes, please, do that.." she said playfully. Tiana laughed. "My parents would find me disgraceful for eating so many sweets thanks to you. Acting like some savage and barbarian ready to snap a person's fingers over cookies and cakes!"

Tiana grinned to contain herself from mirth as Elsa smiled at her own joke. "You put something in them."

"No, I didn't!"

They shared a laugh.

Elsa's cell rung on her dresser as both girls turned to it; their laughter dissipating before Tiana turned back to writing more recipes. Elsa, thinking it was Anna, then moved to roll over on to the other side of her bed and grabbed for her turquoise-colored flip phone and looked at the number shown. _Hans._

"What does he want? I planned to get a head start on my homework."

"Hans?" Tiana knew who was calling. Most likely for a challenge.

Elsa laughed. "Yup." She flipped her phone open to answer. "Hans. What do you have for me today?!

Hans chuckled on the other line. "You already know!"

"What game?"

"Power of duty!" Elsa's eyes lit up.

"We'll have our own room?"

"Of course! I don't like playing with underclassmen!"

"What playing field?"

"Ah…either the deserted courtyard or the tech lab."

"Any new characters?"

"Yeah…" Hans smirked on his end. "They added the legendary pack….Miss Maleficent is included."

"Yes!" Elsa grinned as excitement coursed through her veins. Both Tiana and Hans could feel this since they both smiled and shook their heads.

"Who else is playing?"

"Violet, Eric, Belle, me, you and invite Tiana. I'll get Rapunzel! She'll have Rider play most likely."

"Call me back when you're on!" Hans laughed as Elsa hung up and quickly rolled off her bed to run and jump over onto the couch. Tiana giggled from behind her notebook.

"Power of duty?"

"Yes!" said Elsa excitedly while she set up the black and blue console made specially for the students of the school. Never released anywhere in the world except for the here, elementary branch, the middle school branch, and the college branch; the board thought it best for them to have _something_ at the very least to keep them from straying to the outside world and to keep them entertained during weekends. Computers, TVs, and laptops of the likes were also included. This console was different compared to others. This came with a headset and goggles. Once the goggles are on, the game is seen through them. A virtual world played however, with joysticks. The creators are working for it to be played full body without the stick. But it didn't stop them from enjoying it!

"Come play Tiana! Please!" said Elsa as she placed on the headset and put on her goggles. She sat back on the couch as a white light flashed before her eyes behind her goggles. "The others are playing too! Hans wants you to play and so do I!"

"Okay." Sighed Tiana as she rolled her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could say to keep from being asked again and again before she gave in. She set down her notebook and walked to the couch to sit down. She leaned over to the coffee table to get the other set of goggles and placed them on while reaching for the joystick and headset.

Tiana smiled behind the goggles as she too, sat back, only with her legs crossed. Now if only the school saw their uppity Conquerors acting like schoolyard idiots. "Alright, game on!"

"YES!" yelled Elsa excitedly while pumping her fists into the air as Tiana looked away amused.

* * *

The next day came and went as fast as the rest of the week. Jack sat out in the courtyard where he and his friends would usually sit with his half-eaten lunch next to Sherman and Anna with Ariel, Kristoff, and Naveen sitting across from him. Hiccup most likely hadn't left class yet. He would've asked for some help from Anna but found it wrong since she was the closest person to Elsa aside from her friends. He also didn't like asking for favors from girls. It was an international crime to do so if you were a male. At least….from his perspective. Some guys were cool with that type of thing, getting help from others but then he felt he'd end up relying on it all of the time and he didn't want that. He, as a male, can do this himself. He just had to get over his nerves. Approaching Elsa was a feat in itself. Her aura radiated superiority and it made tough for him.

'Man this shit is hard.' Thought Jack. He did look over to the tree to see that Elsa and the others weren't there this time as they usually were.

'They must have gone to the roof.' He concluded since he didn't see them in the cafeteria either. 'I blew it.' Elsa had sent him glares, blushes, and scowls all week. Today being Friday again, his hope was slowly fading away. She wouldn't look at him much; she slammed doors in his face, and she barely spoke a word. How was he going to apologize if she wasn't going to speak to him? Let alone _look_ at him for long. He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all. The most he tried his best to do was keep a smile on his face. Whenever she did give him a look, he would always send her a smile. He had to. The only way to fight this negative was to remain positive, but he can slowly feel his confidence trickling away. Luckily his friends gave him hope. He, again, didn't want Elsa to dislike him for his mistake or anything that proved vile. He knew she saw him as a nuisance and maybe he did come off as annoying in her eyes. But he wouldn't give up.

'At least I'm not the only one in this predicament.' He thought as he slurped on his soda; with Naveen and Hiccup in mind. Those two have been at odds with their apologies too.. Normally Naveen wouldn't give two shits but since Tiana was his partner in one of his classes, he was trying to _at least_ get along with her for the grade. She hadn't spoken to him much especially after _another_ incident caused by Naveen. And Hiccup, Belle would shove him aside or turn away from him entirely. There were a couple of times she _accidently_ dropped a large book on his foot; leaving him with swollen toes every time she did it. He knew it was her way of saying 'shove off'. If these girls knew how much they hurt them, would they care? All they were trying to do was apologize. If they didn't hold a delinquent record, would it be different?

"Of course she ignored you, Naveen! I'd ignore you too if I didn't know you very well and talked about how you saw her bra all week to everyone who cared!" said Anna as she rolled her eyes and slurped on water Ariel made. The others laughed as Naveen sent her a glare.

"Yeah? Well it's her fault for being a jerk when I apologized in class. And then went so far as to lock me in the closet during home ec with everyone looking for me for a whole hour! I was going crazing in there with her vines wrapped around me—keeping my mouth shut! She is evil! And then had the nerve to casually sit in class and pretend she _innocently_ knew nothing! And then…**and then**…in the hall, she had me strapped to the ceiling in only my underwear! Taping my mouth shut with a paper over my face saying 'de-man me now!' How is this funny?"

Anna and Ariel laughed. The boys sent them looks. A girl would find that funny. The girls caught these looks and paused. "Aw, come on! That's what you get for saying you saw her bra to everyone in the school!"

"It wasn't everyone and **I did**!"

"Yes, but is that something you should have told everyone?! I mean, you even drew a picture and put it up everywhere saying she likes the color green!" emphasized Anna as she pulled the picture from out of her bag and held it up for them all to see. "Ah, remember this picture guys? Monday!"

"Hey, that was AFTER she locked me in the closet!"

The boys laughed not only because Naveen's drawing skills were terrible and it was a stick figure with a large green bra angrily dancing around with speech bubble saying 'I am Tiana! Fear my green bra and worship the 'tits'!'. Now this made the girls send them a look. A boy would find that funny.

"Why did you do that anyway Naveen?" asked Ariel as she nudged him to lighten up. "I admit it was clever since it caused her rank to fall under joke instead of scary. But that didn't last long since she, Elsa and their group threatened all to mention it again and they'll have their necks. No one wants to fight the conquerors, especially the ones whom are favored amongst the president and teachers. No…." Ariel shook her head. "We don't want to do that!"

"You know what?" Said Jack upon realization as they all turned to look at him. "That could be the reason Elsa won't forgive me! Thanks, Naveen!"

"Oh no! Don't blame me for that too!" frowned Naveen as he thought about it. "Maybe…"

"You could be right, Jack!" smiled Anna as put the picture away. "Elsa is big on friendship. You should have just left it alone Naveen. Try apologizing again."

"Yeah, after what I did, you think an apology will work? I've tried telling her it was a joke and not only received the silent treatment but torture as well."

"As long as you don't do it again. You should be fine." Said Kristoff with a knowing look.

"Whatever…"

Hiccup came and slammed his bag on the table as he roughly placed down his tray and sat down. They all looked over to him and paused in their places. Jack's brow furrowed deeply as he scowled at Hiccup's face. The other's followed suit with deep frowns furrowing all of their faces. Anna slowly moved to gently touch the angry bruise on Hiccup's jaw line. His hair was scuffed, his lip split, and Toothless was nowhere in sight.

"Who did it?" was the only thing Jack had to say for Hiccup's eyes to involuntarily roam in the direction of the perpetrators. All eyes followed and their scowls intensified.

There, on the other side of the courtyard, sat the enemy gang. _Their_ enemy gang to be exact. These characters were both flunkies and sorry ass followers of the times. Pure suck ups and ass kissers. Although, they only did what they felt required to get their way without too much notice. Their infective spread brought the worst out of almost everyone they targeted. Including them. No…._especially them_. They hated these guys. A couple of them were worshippers of the evil as the few others worshipped and strived for ultimate power. Too bad they seemed too stupid for it since their rank fell into the B-classed. They admired a few of the S-classed students. Particularly Belle. Because of this, they now knew why they ended up attacking Hiccup. They could tell Hiccup didn't leave without a few marks and bruises left behind on a few of them. Toothless's teeth prints were very visible on the arm of Adam the beast as their healer in the group, Alice, hovered her hand over it in a red tint.

"What happened to Toothless?" asked Jack as he and the others moved to get up, their gazes never fell from their targets.

"After he bit Adam, I un-summoned him to my room since Cortez aimed to kill him and I didn't want the fight to go any further." Slouched Hiccup before he too, got up after his friends once Anna moved away to follow. Their targets could obviously sense hostility towards them since they all turned to look as they approached with shared contemp.

"Aw, Hiccup. Went to tell your friends?" smiled Adam sarcastically. He, like Naveen was a shapeshifter. Next to him sat Megara, she was known for being a siren. A scream so powerful it can make everything around her bleed. Alice was on the other side of him, she had the ability to heal and turn into a giant or certain parts of her limbs. Across from them sat Jafar, he was known for sorcery. A power similar to Miss Maleficent. Next to him was Gaston, his power was of smokes and gases and like Adam he had the biggest thing for Belle. Besides him, sat Cortez a grand weaponist like Hans, with an obsession with weapons only literally since it was all he talked about. Their last member was the darkest, Hades. His hair was of blue flames with skin as gray as stone. His power was of black water and blue fire.

"You want me to punch your face in Adam?" sneered Jack with arms crossed. The group at the table laughed and all got up as they sensed a fight coming on and stood eye to eye to the 'Losers'.

"Are you threatening me?" leered Adam as Anna scoffed.

"We'll be doing more than threatening very soon, you ass!" Anna balled her fists when the group laughed. Naveen rolled up his sleeves as Kristoff cracked his knuckles; he whispered to Sven to leave and the little reindeer nodded as he disappeared from his shoulder.

"Well maybe you should tell your little dragon friend to keep his hands to himself. No one touches my girl!" darkly spoke Gaston with an agreement from Adam.

"Last, I checked, she doesn't give two shits about you!" shouted Hiccup.

"So, what?! She will in due time!" chuckled Gaston, "And you won't be having her anyway, being a loser and all…"Smoke as dark as night eased its way from Gaston's parted lips as he smirked with intent. His eyes pointed in a smug manner; as though daring his enemies to goad him when his friends laughed. Jack narrowed his eyes and the others could feel their fingers tickling in anticipation.

"A fitting power for someone named…GASton!" smirked Ariel at what she was implying. Gaston scowled at her as her group now laughed with their enemy now frowning.

"Look, bitch—."

"Hey!" glared Jack as all glares quickly formed together. "You don't call any of my girls' bitches."

Gaston, Adam and their group sneered. He knew he struck a nerve. "Well, then your bitches should keep their mouth shut!"

It didn't take much for Jack to ball his fist and land it clean across Gaston's face. A loud crack could be heard before the others joined in. Naveen shifted into a Siberian wolf as Adam shifted into a brown one. Their teeth clashed at each other before Naveen jumped onto his back to snip at his neck; eliciting a whine from Adam's throat. Jack tackled Gaston as Alice grabbed Ariel by her hair, Ariel moved to knee her in the stomach as the girl groaned to release her hair and then grew her arm to a larger size to smack Ariel across the yard as she ran to follow. Sherman simply used his time control to freeze both Hades and Jafar since they would be the worst out of the others and felt he should concentrate his attention on them as the others fought. Kristoff and Anna dealt with Megara as the girl spit sound from her lips the hit Kristoff in his chest; pushing him back as Anna formed tiny balls of flames she threw at Megara that the girl dodged but failed to realized they'd explode for when they did, she gasped as Anna laughed.

"Got you!"

Megara growled and blew sound around her to stop the flames as this made Anna gasp. "Yeah, I just learned that!" And then spit more sound to Anna, which blew the girl into the air; landing her onto the hard cement ground where she coughed for the air was knocked out of her lungs. Hiccup and Cortez settled for a fist brawl since he didn't want to summon his dragons against Cortez, he was afraid they'd be hurt by his weapons far more than if it was someone else. Jack formed ice between his fingers as it spread to incase his arm when his fist slammed across Gaston's face again as Gaston took it before grabbing his arm and blowing smoke into Jack's eyes. He backed away with arms wailing since he was trying his best to see. A kicked to his back and face flew him out of the smoke screen as he hit the ground with a roll before he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Weak, Frost, weak!" grinned Gaston as Jack spat and ran to him again.

From a distance, Elsa and the others could see this quarrel from the rooftop where they decided to have their lunch from now on to keep from more trouble. And was very glad they decided to since yet another, fight was going on. And who was the cause of it?! The Losers, of course. At least, from their perspective. Rapunzel and Flynn sat across from each other on a blanket playing a hand held game as Eric stuffed his face with Hans sending him disgusted looks. Elsa was just finishing her meal and looked over to where her other friends were looking at by the ledge.

"Wow, are they ever **not **in trouble?" said Tiana as she shook her head while resting her arms over the edge of the roof. Belle sat on the ledge with Violet as the girls looked on in repulsion.

"They will never learn." Calmly stated Belle watching as the fighters now switched up whom they were fighting to begin with, turning it into a battle royale and far more chaotic than it was the first time. Only Sherman never released Hades and Jafar. He knew not to.

"I'm glad we're not down there." Said Violet.

"Who?" asked Elsa as she walked over to stand by Tiana; placing her hands on the ledge. She looked down to the courtyard and her eyes widened when she saw her sister being thrown into the air by an unseen force that came from the mouth of Megara the siren. Her piercing scream hurt the ears of those around them and was soon shut up by the explosion that went off on her rear for Anna had planted something on her before she went flying. Jack was seen catching her mid-air as he held her by the waist before landing swiftly on one of the tables. The two parted ways when three spears flew in their direction; following them as they ran off, Jack turned first and placed up a ice shield that shattered the contact of the spears as they fell to the ground. Anna wasn't so fortunate for one slammed into her shoulder as she hissed, stumbling over to catch herself from falling onto her face.

Elsa silently gasped with the sudden urge to jump from the ledge to help her sister however before Elsa could move, a hand gripped her forearm. She snapped her head to attention and looked into the eyes of Hans. "Its okay, Elsa. She's a big girl. She'll be fine." He was correct since Anna pulled the spear from her, set it aflame, and sent it back to its owner. The thrown weapon hit the arm of the wielder Cortez and he growled in pain as ice flurries encased him to a shiver when he fell to his knees. Jack then went to Anna and asked if she was okay. She nodded and shrugged, telling him there was nothing to it. This made Elsa smile, he was right and she felt she should have known that. She knew if anything truly went wrong, they'd help her too if it called for it.

"I should have known since this is a routine for her. I just wish they didn't fight like they wanted to kill each other." Smiled Elsa as Hans agreed stating.."It's power fighting. I think it's only natural for us to be rougher than the norms.", watching as Ariel formed a large wave that tidaled over the courtyard as all eyes widened.

"Ariel wait!" said Kristoff but the girl was too upset to care as she pushed it down with the wave of her hand. Students uninvolved ran into the building as others moved as far away as possible. Elsa couldn't keep a straight face and neither could her friends since they all laughed when the wave made contact with a loud splash. The force separated Jack from Cortez and sent him into the wall with his back cracking it in a few places unfelt by him due to adrenaline as Anna nearly drowned by the pressure as she swam to the surface only to feel herself being let down as the water slowly dispersed. Kristoff and Naveen both coughed from the water getting into their lungs as Hiccup released the collar of Adam to cough while Sherman released his power hold on Jafar and Hades as he went to Ariel for she collapsed from overexertion.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder to help her walk. "I don't know, I was pissed. Alice threw something at me and it made me react…I don't know…"

"The bitch needed casing. But it seems we used the wrong stuff!" smirked Gaston as he stood on the table next to Alice with her arms crossed both soaking wet like everyone else there.

Sherman glared at him and from afar Jack over heard them and scowled. He rested his back against the broken wall and put out his hand as ice spilled from his fingers before flurries blew through the air to Gaston and Alice. Before they could react, cold ice made the water on them freeze as they both fell back and wrapped their arms around themselves in a shiver.

"Cold….holy shit…its cold." Gritted Gaston as Alice's teeth chattered. Jafar and their group caught this but before reacting, they felt it too and wrapped their arms around themselves. Even someone like Hades couldn't overcome the cold of Jack Frost.

"Damn you, Frost!" spat Adam. Naveen lay on the ground tired, as he laughed. Kristoff shook his head as he went to Anna, whom was holding her arm when she stood up.

"HA! We win assholes!"

"That's enough!"

The fight was soon stopped when a loud roar broke the feel of the air. Everyone, including the conquerors, stood at attention when a red darkness loomed the air for large wings bellowed in full spread when the vice president Abigail Hardscrabble landed in front of the courtyard on the hilled grass. Her head held in boldness with a severing glare that made all students swallow their pride and find solace in their fear. The dark red dragon-like monster with millipede-like legs and red bat wings narrowed her eyes at the two groups involved in this feud. It upset her to see these students fighting over nothing and to see the same group that was spoken to by Miss Maleficent just a week ago only for them to be in trouble again. She then sighed and shook her head at this. These students were very gifted and yet they fought each other with these gifts. It upset her and she didn't want this to go on any longer.

Although, she did understand that Jack and his friends never truly ended up in a fight without cause. As many times before, someone picked at them. And she knew exactly who they were. But she had rules to follow. They would be punished.

"Mr. Frost! I take it you and your friends forgot what was said to you by Miss Maleficent?" she raised her brow as Jack panted, leaning against the building wall, dispersing his ice as his friends all at once moved to stand by him so they could stand together on this.

"Miss Hardscrabble—." Hiccup started and received a very hard glower from the woman.

"I asked nothing of you Mr. Haddock! I spoke with Mr. Frost!"

"Yes!" panted Jack, he had to catch his breath and control the pain in his chest. "Yes! I remember."

"Good! Then you know the consequences?!"

"Yes, but please don't involve—."

"I didn't ask you that!? You and your friends leave my sight now and I will deal with you later!" That was their cue as they all moved to leave the courtyard.

Elsa watched from the roof with a small frown. It wasn't really their fault. The other group started it and Anna and her friends reacted. She wasn't going to let her sister get kicked out over standing up for her friends. "Miss Hardscrabble!"

The vice president looked up to Elsa as her friends looked to her in question. "It was no fault of theirs! It was Adam, Gaston, Megara, Alice and their friends that started all of this! I feel that Anna and Jack are being wrongly accused for protecting themselves and their friends!"

The Miss Hardscrabble thought about this, since she had respect for her higher classed students and sent glares to Adam and his group. "Understood, Miss Arendelle! I'll see to it the consequences befall their actions instead. Thank you for your observation!"

"Yes!" Elsa politely nodded and could feel the heated glares from Gaston, Jafar and the others as the vice president called for them follow her into the school. She sent them a satisfied smirk and mouthed the words…'Don't mess with my sister..' and Megara flipped her off. This only served to make Elsa happier as she smiled back. Hans and Tiana laughed at this as Eric shrugged turning back to his meal with Belle and Violet getting off of the ledge and preparing to pack up for their next class. Rapunzel and Flynn were engulfed in their video game to even realize what was going on around them to care.

"Babe, jump! Jump!" cried Rapunzel as Flynn made a face into his game.

"I did jump! He still killed me!" slammed the game down, agitated as he moved to pack up his things since the bell rung.

"You didn't jump high enough!" said Rapunzel as she moved to give him a quick kiss, causing him to turn red after she moved to get their things. Flynn looked over at the others staring at them with smiles.

"_Babe!"_ teased Elsa. This made Flynn's back straighten. Rapunzel grinned. "To class everyone!"

* * *

After the fight from earlier, Jack and the gang received no lecture since they explained how it was provoked in the first place as the vice president took care of their enemies for the day. They soon got over it since they got their fair share of hits in and again met up with the infirmary, nothing new. Here they sat in study hall doing work they missed and other work assignments.

Jack imagined Elsa with dreamy eyes as he thought up more ways to talk to her. He went over the events of the week when he _did_ try. And was trying to figure out an error he may have made when approaching her. She was still upset, he already knew. But figuring out how to get her to forgive him was still bugging him.

His first attempt at talking to her was in the halls. She was heading to the president's office for her work as usual and he stopped in front of her with a bright smile to say 'Hello' only for her to blush and frown as she swiftly side-stepped him without care.

His second attempt at trying to apologize was in Mr. Sandman's Psychology class where he sat down next to her with a kind smile before she looked at him beet red and quickly got up to sit in the back of the class to keep away from him. A tad upset the entire time as her heated stare burned his back because he was seated where she wanted to be seated but didn't want to be near him, he guessed.

His third attempt was during gym. Since Mr. North was to be there once a week(they had gym three times a week; Mon, Wed, and Fri) he found himself sitting next to her in every class. At least, the times where her group wasn't surrounding her. As he apologized, she would always say, he's bothering her, or she's concentrating, or leave me be, Frost. He could tell by then that she was growing tired of him but he still kept his smile and grins in hopes she'll give in at some point.

Now, his fourth attempt ended in him being tripped by Hans during lunch because Elsa didn't want to be bothered and he knew Hans was only protecting her since he took notice that Jack had been following her all week. Not just Hans, Eric had encased his feet into the floor, and a time when Violet put up her shield around Elsa to keep his voice from bothering her over and over. None of this offended him; it only made him strive harder.

Only during his fifth attempt did he realize he had to come up with a better way to apologize. A way for her to take notice of him in a sense she would find interest. And the main thing that came to mind was…

"Competition. Elsa likes Competition! I'll play her in Powerball! A game where she is undefeated!" his friends looked up from their class work to see Jack grinning with shined sapphire eyes when this revelation occurred to him. Naveen looked confused as Hiccup's brow furrowed in question. The others shook their head for they already understood what he was talking about and went back to their work. Luckily he didn't say this too loud because Elsa and her group were seated a few ways away on the second floor of the library next to the railing that squared around the lower part of the library. Their library had five floors filled with several amounts of bookshelves and magazines. Beautifully made portraits and artworks around. The losers normally sat at the bottom floor in the middle while others scattered about each floor. They preferred to be closer to the middle since it made easy to know which section was which from where they were. It was harder the higher you went up and the librarian sat in front. So it just made more sense to them.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Whispered Jack as his friends watched him get up from his seat and walk off.

"Wait Jack, you don't know what she'll say!" whispered Hiccup, only loud enough for Jack to hear him as the silver haired male made his way to one of the many spiraling stairs that placed in all four corners of the large room. Jack gave him a brief look and a reassuring wink while he climbed those stairs carefully and quietly. Naveen shook his head and got up to follow.

"You're going too?!" asked Hiccup watching Naveen walk away.

"Well, yes. We should at least back him if anything goes wrong." Smirked Naveen as Hiccup soon sighed, following suit. 'Man, if I didn't care about these guys…'

"Be careful boys! You know my sister!" smiled Anna without looking up from her worksheet. Ariel gave Sherman a tap and he looked to her from his book. "You should follow them." She mouthed without making a sound. Sherman sighed and nodded and quietly got up to follow.

"At least, now we know things won't get out of hand." Smiled Kristoff as the girls nodded their agreement. "Yup."

Jack walked past several bookshelves once he made it to the second floor. He looked around quickly for Elsa or anyone a part of her group. He, at first, thought it would be simple since they were seated next to the railing but once he came to the floor; he soon realized it was much bigger than he thought as he walked through the wide area filled with countless strips of bookshelves. He paused at one row of bookshelves since he spotted Hans, only to see the male was getting hit on by some random girl and he shook his head to continue on when he didn't see her. A few lines down and he spotted Eric doing weird moves as he listened to music on his headphones(he wasn't supposed to have) Jack noted. He briefly wondered how he managed to get in here with it. The librarian was strict. He then shook his head again and walked a few ways more past at least ten more rows of bookshelves before he paused once a flash of platinum blonde shimmered in the corner of his eye.

'There.' He thought as he made a beeline to Elsa's table.

"Hey, Elsa—."

"Go away Frost. You have been pestering me all week and bringing trouble with you everywhere you go." Interrupted Elsa as she continued to scratch her ballpoint pen neatly across her paper; not giving him so much as a sideways glance. Jack smiled at this, at least she noticed. But he ignored her request and continued on.

"I have a proposition for you!" declared Jack as he crossed his arms to defy her; keeping his ground. Elsa didn't look up or answer however she could feel a vein pulsating in the corner of her forehead as the curve of her glossed lip twitched. She could sense he was challenging her but she tried her best to pay it no mind. If he continued on, she'd leap at him. Jack knew what he was doing and he loved it. "I challenge you to a game! To be specific, I challenge you to a game of Powerball!"

Now this sparked her interest as Elsa paused in her writing, looked up from her essay, and placed down her pen. She sized him up quickly as she crossed her legs and sat back in her chair, laying her arms on the armrest, and placing her palm under her chin to listen with a heaved brow. "Go on….."

'Oh no..' thought Tiana as she rolled her eyes. Belle snorted as Violet sighed and Rapunzel sent Flynn a half-grin while he smirked into his workbook. Now this should be entertaining.

Jack couldn't keep the smile from his face as he chuckled; this girl enticed him in more ways than one. The very sight of her right now was enough to allure him. He had to keep his hands to himself. He then swallowed and shook off the sweat. "I challenge you to this game, Powerball, so you'd believe me!"

"Believe you?" Now this confused her. Believed what? And then she blinked when it dawned upon her. "You mean when you apologized?!"

So she **did** notice!

"Yes! And not just me. My friends here too! Right guys?!" Jack emphasized his head towards his hidden comrades that hid behind the bookshelves. Elsa looked and they stilled in their places before slowly stepping out from where they were hiding. Naveen looked away with a whistle as Hiccup laughed nervously. They obviously had to work on their eavesdropping skills. Jack waved for them to come closer and they did; careful as to not look the other girls in the eye when they looked up from their studies with certain looks before going back to their work; ignoring them for Elsa to handle it.

"So you believe a game will help for us to forgive you? Why do you care so much anyway?" Elsa looked suspiciously to Jack. 'What is he planning? Is he trying to use us in some way? I don't understand this, most people wouldn't care what we thought of them and would simply stay out of our way but Jack and his friends seem persistent in trying to get us to forgive their mistake…..Why?'

Jack looked taken aback for a moment. He didn't think she'd ask him this. He knew he couldn't tell her the **real **reason why he wanted her to forgive him but he didn't think he'd have to come up with something. He didn't plan that far ahead, he assumed she'd agree and leave it at that for him to prepare for later. He should have thought ahead.

"A truce is all." He feebly came up with a slightly nervous rub to his neck since the question hit close to home. Elsa didn't buy it.

"A truce, Frost? I don't recall us having many qualms." She said suspiciously. Now she was very interested in Jack's proposal.

"I mean a battle!" Jack picked up quickly in fear of looking weak in front of her now with a new found determination. It seemed to work since she was now thoroughly interested. "I want to battle you in Powerball. And if I win, you have to forgive me and believe when I say I want us to be….okay…." He wanted to say friend...but it wouldn't spill off his lips with the way she was looking at him.

"You want us to be…okay? As in to say you want me to forgive you and believe you when you have apologized so frequently as I brush you off my shoulder as though you are nothing?" her friends chuckled at this. She was making fun of him and Naveen and Hiccup faintly frowned. Jack on the other understood and it didn't faze him one bit. In any case…visibly.

Okay, he didn't think she _actually_ saw him as nothing. Maybe a lot of it had to do with his record. He will have to fix that if he wanted her to see him on equal ground. "Yes, I don't want for you to think I purposely tried to…embarrass you. I didn't mean to…..violate you." He didn't know how to place without both of them turning blood rushed red from the memory. This happened anyway as Elsa coughed lightly to ease the nerve.

"You do realize I am undefeated in Powerball. Your proposal would be in vain." Elsa predicted with her head held high with raised brows. She was very confident in this and Jack couldn't help but to admire her confidence even as she was knocking him down before him and their friends. This would have served to upset anyone, even his friends as their eyes narrowed to what she was implying. In fact, they felt she was pushing it with the insult she was openly entailing. Her friends giggled lowly. They knew what Elsa was doing and enjoyed it.

"Yes, to prove our apologies, in fact…." Jack wrapped his arms around both Hiccup's and Naveen's shoulders, pulling them close. They looked to him in question. What was he doing? "..Tiana and Belle have to forgive my two buddies here too! They will also have to play!"

Tiana looked up from her work as Belle looked up from her book. Both girls blinked in shock. Including both Naveen and Hiccup as Elsa raised a delicate brow higher than before at this. "Oh really? What of Violet. She was wet from the ball that landed on Tiana. What about her? She never received constant apologies."

"I'll play." came Sherman as the girls looked to him for he appeared from behind another bookshelf. His eyes roamed to Violet and he winked. The timid girl blushed and raised her book to her face to keep him from seeing. He chuckled. 'That's cute.'

Rapunzel and Flynn looked at each other and then looked back at the scene. They both thought of the same thing. 'I'll be recording this!'

"See, Sherman will play for it! How 'bout it?!" smirked Jack. Sherman was definitely an advantage and he could tell Elsa was thinking this as she blinked when she looked over to Sherman.

"He's a time manipulator." Elsa said slowly and unsure with her brow furrowed upon calculating this.

"Yes…." Jack gave a smug shrug with a mischievous half-smirk. "…and…?"

'Oh he wants to play dirty!' thought Elsa as he gave him a brief scowl that Jack enjoyed seeing. He could tell he was getting to her since she closed her eyes and was now…chuckling.

"Then it's agreed..." Elsa stood up from her seat to eye Jack; staring at him in a way that made the silver-haired male blush as she crossed her arms with a wide smirk. Jack knew that look and so did her friends. She was treating him the same way she did all others that dare challenge her. And this only managed to excite Jack as he soon smiled, released his friend's shoulders, and stepped forward to her; accepting her challenge head on.

"…I challenge you to Powerball!"

Jack narrowed his eyes to match her smirk.

"Game on."

* * *

**A/N: YES! I get to write another fight scene! *giggles uncontrollably* Only this involves sport! ^_^ Power sport at that! So much better! Also, as a reminder, updates will always be available on my profile in case there are any chapter delays or if you want to know future chaps and progression. Feel free! You'll know I'm alive! *grins big* AND…Power of duty comes close to Call of duty but NOT the same obviously. No weapon, the power is used. ;) Imagine away!**

**Next Chapter: Conquerors vs Losers**


End file.
